A change of Heart
by sarahsara1
Summary: Kagome is hurt by Inuyasha and is hurt. But in her quest to feel safe kagome get turned into the thing she most dreads but when this happens she is given a chance at love again
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST BETRAYAL 

I wonder what Inuyasha's doing, thought Kagome as she clime through the well.

Well, I'm very late and I know he's gonna be really mad.

Hey, where's Inuyasha. I thought he would be waiting to right here ready to pound insults onto me. It doesn't seem that's gonna happen.

The village should just be about a few minutes away so I should get there on time. I wonder what Inuyasha did after we fought yesterday.

FLASHBACK 

Baka, How dare you invade my privacy. For one thing I only see Koga as a friend and you, you see him as a suitor and you get all jealous.

It isn't my FAULT! YOU'RE ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH HIM wench! I can't understand you.

Neither can I retorted Kagome

Just shut up BITCH

WHAT!

Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy!

SITTTTT! Yelled Kagome

I'm going back home so don't bother to FOLLOW!

END OF FLASHBACK 

Hmm. I wonder if he's still angry at me?

O my Gosh said Kagome as she shook her head. Oh my I must have taken a wrong path while I was thinking.

Oh. I get back on the right path. No big deal

(There was some noise up ahead)

Hey, I wonder what that noise is. Let me check it out.

Kagome walked through the bushes to the source of the noise. As she got closer she began to decipher what she was hearing. She wanted to see what she was hearing

Kagome walked towards the bush and parted it what she saw shocked her to say the least.

Inuyasha was ramming himself into Kikyo not caring about anything around him but the lady who was with him

Kagome was extremely shocked. No, no this has to be my imagination. This can't have happened. NO!

…I …thought he cared for..for..me

Kagome retreated into the bushes with tears in her eyes. I can't believe he did this to me.

Kagome turned around to run. How could he do this to me? This was her last thought before she fell into a dark gloomy pit


	2. The Dream

THE DREAM 

Morning came by so quickly and with the morning came Kagome's friend who searched for her relentlessly.

KAGOME! Yelled Sango and Miroku

They had been searching for her since they had woken up at dawn especially when she didn't return to Kaede's hut the day before.

KAGOME! yelled Inuyasha who had been searching for her wildly. He had found her scent way back when he was at Kaede's hut but he hadn't found her yet.

Where is Kagome? Where did that wench go to. Seriously, if I didn't have to look for the group's sake I would be somewhere else.

As Inuyasha mused selfishly to himself, he found the ditch in the ground that Kagome's scent had led to.

There's the stupid wench. She always gets herself into so much trouble. Kikyo would never do something this stupid.

After getting Kagome out of the hole he laid her on the grass and tried to wake her.

--KAGOME'S DREAM-- 

Where am I.

Everywhere around Kagome was dark and there was not a pin drop to be heard

But then she saw Inuyasha. She was just about to yell his name when she noticed he was with someone else, Kikyo

Kikyo. I love you so much and I would never leave you for that wench.

Why would you think I would do that. You belong to me and me to you.

She's just a reincarnation and a shard-detector for the time being. I'll be rid of her as soon as I have the Jewel whole my love.

When she heard this, tears threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes

Then Kagome heard a voice from the Darkness

"Dear Child, he doesn't love you at all. He only see's you as the reincarnation of Kikyo. If you go after him your heart will be broken. Make your own decisions in life my child and be influenced for good.


	3. Confrontations

CONFRONTATIONS 

Hey wake up wench

What are you doing sleeping. If you don't get up I'll leave you here…

At that moment Kagome's eyes widen and immediately shut because of the sunlight. What happened?

You fell in a ditch. Seriously how stupid could you ever get.

At that moment, Kagome remembered her dream and tears came to her eyes

What are you crying about now. You always cry like a child. Kikyo would never do something as stupid as you just did

Then the realization finally hit her full force. Inuyasha didn't care about.

I am only kikyo's reincarnation in his eyes. I don't matter to him at all.

Kagome looked up at him, how dare you. Do not relate me to Kikyo in anyway.

I might be her reincarnation but for one thing I'm alive and she's dead. She will always be dead Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. You will not insult kikyo. I could kill you right now if I wanted.

At that moment Sango and Miroku showed up just in time

Kagome, are you alright asked Sango in a worried tone

She checked Kagome over for any injuries that she might have sustained. I'll have to bandage up your wounds when we get back to Kaede's hut.

What happened asked Miroku as he was curious about the state Kagome was in

She dropped into hole and I had to RESCUE her. You should get a hold of yourself.

Inuyasha, don't be so rude

Feh. Not like I care

Suddenly a red fur ball came out of no where and pounced into Kagome's stomach.

KAGOME, I missed you so much. I thought that you weren't coming back.

Kagome winced slightly because of her bruises. I'll be fine Shippou. I just need to get up.

AT THE KAEDE'S HUT 

Are ye alright my child? You must have fallen down a large hole.

She'll be fine Kaede. She just needs some bandaging and rest.

Thank you very much.

OUTSIDE THE HUT 

Inuyasha, I need to talk to you

About what said Inuyasha in a gruff tone

About you behaviour towards Kagome. I believe that you are being slightly hostile towards her.

IT'S NOT ME BEEN HOSTILE, IT'S HER. SHE WON'T GET OFF MY BACK.

I always have to save her all the time she gets in trouble. She can take care of herself and she's such a pain in the back.

I can't believe you just said that. About last week you would be at least nice and listen to her but you changed drastically since that

FEH

INUYASHA?

She's just a shard-detector. That's all she is. Why do you make such a big deal about it


	4. My Decisions

MY DECISIONS 

Kagome had been resting by the side of the hut by the wall when she heard what Inuyasha said about her.

She wasn't to shocked about that especially with his hostile behaviour towards her.

How could I have even had feeling for him when he just used me like…like a shard-detector? That's not who I am. I will not be used as a tool by anyone anywhere. I am Kagome.

She looked over at her friends. I just need some time to recollect my thoughts and I'll be back. Tomorrow, she yawned as she thought to herself, I go home.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Inuyasha I really need to go back to my time. I have tests and exams that I have to catch up on and my family will be really worried about me

NO WAY! You are not going anywhere. We have to look for the shards. Why would you want to go back for all those tests. They are not important. Looking for the shards are more important that your stupid test. It's all your fault anyways that we are even looking for them. Gosh give up on the test

Are you done with your speech now Inuyasha hmm? Now it's my turn to talk.

You see if you don't stop bossing me AROUND, I won't help you look for the shards anymore so quit pestering me and let me go home.

No way wench. We stay and we search for the shards got it. No more excuses

About this time Kagome had given up patience and decided to do it the hard way. She picked up her bag and started to walk towards the well as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou watched.

Where do you think your going? I said you will stay, said Inuyasha has he pounced right in front of her.

Inuyasha…get out of my WAY or you won't like the outcome of this said Kagome in a very angry tone

No. What are you gonna do?

At that very moment, he regretted ever saying that.

SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, ST, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!

Inuyasha was subdued by the sit spell as Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well.

Within seconds she was in the well and a blue light covered her taking her back 500 years in the future.

I have to temporary seal the well or else Inuyasha will come back to take me.

Kagome immediately chanted a spell to temporary seal the well.

Kagome made her way into the house, which was unusually quiet. She went to the kitchen where there was a letter from her mum. It said

Dear Kagome,

You're probably reading this letter and wondering where we are. Well we are at Aunt yumi's house. The fridge is stocked with anything you need and there's lot's of ramen in the storage room if your friend is hungry. We will be staying at her house for a month and if you are in an emergency just call us. Ok

See you darling.

Bye.

Hmm

I'm so hungry but first I'm gonna have a bath


	5. Findings

FINDINGS 

(Kagome)

Ah, this feels really good. Its has been a long time since I've been home.

Later or sooner I'll have to go back to the Feudal Era. How am I going to do that with Inuyasha threats, she asked herself

I'll find a way.

Kagome became very hungry and wanted something that she could make easily.

Ramen seems like a good idea for something to eat. I'm gonna get some

Kagome wore her slippers and went outside to the storage room. Immediately she opened she was quite shocked at how much ramen they had.

Wow, there's so much so much that Inu…

Kagome didn't finish that sentence. She would not continue on that path of words.

It was a very depressing moment for Kagome. She missed Inuyasha so much that she kept on thinking about him.

Falling for that fool was the biggest mistake that I could ever make, said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

She sat on the floor of the storage room slumped feeling very sad.

HOW COULD I? She yelled with tears flowing down from her eyes.

At that same moment, she looked down at the floor and noticed a necklace with a jade pendant.

"What's this?" she choked out as she sobbed

She pulled it up to look at it. It was… beautiful. It was a silver necklace with a blue pendant on it.

Kagome got up still fixated on the necklace.

"It looks really nice. I'll take the ramen and the necklace and return it back by tomorrow"

Kagome admired the necklace as she ate her food. She had never thought that her Grandpa had anything that looked this nice except for trinkets.

At this thought she laughed at herself.

She turned over the necklace accidentally. On the back of the pendant was an inscription in an old dialect.

She took a closer look at it.

"Hmm, looks like Japanese but a very old way of writing", she mused

She put down her chopsticks and held the necklace in both her hand and tried to decipher the words on the back of the pendant.

It said:

The spirit is gentle and willing to accept, either good or evil is the wearer of this chain. To protect and to save is my will. To serve the wearer is my only goal.

Kagome was quite confused at what was written on the back of the chain.

"To serve the wearer is my only goal. Hmm. I wonder what will happen if I…"Kagome said before she got interrupted

The phone had just rung and she had to pick it up.

Kagome didn't read everything on the back of the pendant. There was still one more sentence to go.

It said:

By their will they will change physically and mentally to make them strong and not weak.


	6. Going Back

GOING BACK 

It's morning already and I have to go back to the Feudal Era, which means dealing with Inuyasha. Oh Gosh, this is gonna be hard.

Kagome got up from her bed rested from yesterday's events and got ready to leave. She decided for a totally different change of clothes instead of her Uniform.

She wore army green baggy pants, a black long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck (not to low) a and white running shoes to match.

"All I have to do is pack some extra food and write a letter to mum and…I know I'm forgetting something. Hmm, I'll remember later", Kagome said

So she packed her bag with any necessities and prayed for the best on her arrival in the Feudal Era.

As she on her way out the door, she saw the silver necklace that she had been fidgeting with last night

"Yes, that was what I forgot about"

So she picked it up and walked out the door towards the well room totalling forgetting that she had to return the necklace to the storage room.

As usual Kagome jumped into the well and was encompassed by a blue light which took her back to the Feudal Era

FEUDAL ERA 

"I'm finally back"

As she climbed back up she thought about Inuyasha.

"He usually used to help me up when I came through the well. He was always there ready to protect me. Just give up thinking about him. He doesn't care and you don't care and when we finish finding the shards I'll just leave and we will never have to see each other again."

When she got out of the well, Kagome started to walk towards the village hoping to see Shippou on her way.

What she would see would be the most unexpected sight ever.

There in the fields was Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms with Shippou yelling at the couple.

Kagome was just a few feet away.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome. Thought you weren't coming back", said Inuyasha in a sly voice.

"I was and I'm here", replied Kagome

"You weren't invited, so why don't you back home 'cause your not needed here", Inuyasha replied

That was the last straw for Kagome. She hated his attitude and behaviour towards her.

"Don't you ever give up being so annoying? Your such a jerk and a loser." Said Kagome

"Don't you dare insult me", said Inuyasha stepping away from Kikyo. "Your just a pathetic weakling who can't even take care of herself. Go back home bitch, we don't NEED YOU."

At this Kagome was fumed. Shippou, Miroku and Sango knew that something bad was really going to happen to Inuyasha and he was going to regret it.

"Come here Shippou," said Kagome

Shippou immediately bounced into her arms

"I need you to cover your ears for me until I'm finished, ok"

"Sure, okaason"

When Kagome was sure that Shippou had his ears covered she started to speak once again.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to like that? Because you've got a slutty dead corpse as you mate you think you can talk to be in such a crappy way. I can't believe you choose the BITCH over me especially when she's DEAD. Do you get that OR should I say that you are just a RETARDED FUCKING BASTARD with no brains at all? Gosh, what a couple you two make. A BITCH and a BASTARD. Hope your happy together Asshole."

Sango and Miroku were very shocked at the language that came out of Kagome's mouth. What happened to the innocent girl and this new girl? This was totally a different Kagome to them.

Kagome motioned to Shippou to remove his hands from his ears.

"It's alright now to listen", said Kagome

"What happened?" asked Shippou

"Nothing to worry about", replied Sango who was still in the state of shock "nothing at all"

Inuyasha was shocked but within seconds he was in an uncontrollable fury.

"What? Would you like to back up what you just said or apologize", Inuyasha said

"I refuse to", replied Kagome "I don't need to. She doesn't even belong in this world"

At this Inuyasha lunged for Kagome

"You'll pay with your life"

Kagome ran for her dear life. She was shocked to say the least that her words had that much an effect on Inuyasha.

As she ran Kagome used the sit word to subdue Inuyasha several times so she could run for safety but that was no use because he caught up to her in no time.

Soon Inuyasha had Kagome in his grasp

He raised her up with his hands

"I'll could kill you anytime I wanted you know", he said with a gleam of evil in his eyes "but first, I would rather play a little"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw one emotion she had been dreading for a long time…LUST.

"Put me down this instant.", she said

"Do you think that you are in the state of power to be telling me what to do", he laughed wickedly.

Kagome tried to get out of his grasp but instead Inuyasha flung her against a tree and straddled her.

"I don't feel like moving anytime soon and", he brought his lips closer to her ear, "and I can do what I want with you and you can't stop me"

Immediately she heard this Kagome screamed

"NO"

At that instant a blue light flashed between them sending Inuyasha flying and knocking him unconscious.

"What happened"?


	7. The Pendant

THE PENDANT

_What Happened?_

Somehow, Kagome had been able to protect herself but how. She hadn't even learned to control her powers like that and the only outburst that had happened like that was with the centipede that brought her to the Feudal Era.

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a voice, but it was slightly different from the voice she had heard in her dream

"Young Lady", said the voice

"Who are you?" asked Kagome still surprised

"Look down in your lap", the voice said

Kagome did as the voice told her but all she saw was the pendant

"Who exactly are you", asked Kagome not believing at all what she was thinking

"I am the pendant, which you are look at"

Kagome was in confused

"What do you mean"?

"When you found me at the store room in the future you thought I was an ordinary necklace. Well, I'm not. I'm a magical necklace and I have a duty to perform", the necklace said

"Huh, what do you mean by that", asked Kagome curiously

"Let me tell you my story. A long time ago this necklace was created and bought by a lady. She was very powerful and wicked and did whatever she wanted but one this pendant on the necklace broke, breaking off a shard of the pendant. When she tried to pick it up, she was cut by the shard and thought no more of it afterwards but that night she rested and by morning's break she was dead. The broken shard was back in its place in the pendant. You see I am the spirit of the pendant and I can do whatever I want. I felt that the lady didn't deserve to live. When her hand was cut, she became cursed and I let her die"

"What? How could you do that? I should just have left you at home"

"You can't put me back because I don't feel like it. If you won't accept me into your body, I'll take it by force"

All of a sudden, a bright light became was emitted from the pendant. When Kagome looked up there was a lady dressed all in black and blue.

"Now you have a choice to either obey or I'll destroy your spirit and take your body"

"What have I done? It was a stupid idea to bring this", thought Kagome

Kagome looked up and asked frightened, "But I thought at the back of the pendant you wrote that you would protect the wearer of the necklace, then how can you attack me?"

"You see, you weren't wearing the necklace and the only time I interfered was because I thought you would accept my powers and let me take over your body but since you are hesitating, you will die."

Within seconds the lady from the pendant attacked Kagome. Kagome barely had time to protect herself from the blast.

She had to find a way out of this or else the lady would take over her body. She ran and ran.

"Why do I always get myself into trouble", thought Kagome in fear, "Maybe I'm weak"

But then she heard another voice and it said "You are not weak my child. You just need to learn and train yourself. Now stop running and try to focus your energy in your hands."

Kagome did as she was told and right there in her hand was a glowing blue orb.

"Now when you see the lady from the pendant throw this at her. This will purify her in an instance."

When Kagome saw the lady from the pendant she did what she was told. As the lady was been purified, she uttered something under her breath and all of a sudden, Kagome was thrown against on of the trees.

At last the lady of the necklace had been purified but Kagome was in extreme pain. Her body writhed in agony and unbearable pain, which Kagome thought would kill her.

"What's happening to me?" she thought.

Within minutes she was unconscious due to the unbearable pain her body fought.


	8. Aftermath

Aftermath 

_At last the lady of the necklace had been purified but Kagome was in extreme pain. Her body writhed in agony and unbearable pain, which Kagome thought would kill her. _

"_What's happening to me?" she thought._

_Within minutes she was unconscious due to the unbearable pain her body fought._

(A few hours later)

Kagome woke up from her unconsciousness unaware of her surrounding

"Where am I", she thought still confused and feeling very dizzy at the moment, "What happened"

Kagome decided she would get up and when she did she looked around her trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She didn't know where she was except that she was deep in the woods.

"Uh, I have a headache now, seriously where the heck am I", she asked herself.

She took a few steps and in seconds she was bombarded with strong smells that she wasn't expecting. She covered her nose with the hand when she noticed one thing; her hands were clawed with stripes on it.

"WHAT?" she shrieked hurting her self in the process

She had seen these types of marks somewhere, on someone.

Now she remembered. She had seen these marks on … Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no, Oh no, that couldn't have happened"

"First I have to calm down and find my way out of here. Calm down, you'll be fine"

Kagome decided to just start walking, at least she would end up somewhere. She hoped it would be somewhere safe.

As she walked on, she heard voices and decided to move to the direction where she heard the voices.

It was from a group of youkai soldiers, patrolling the area.

"Hmm, I wonder which lands they are from", thought Kagome

As Kagome decided to back up thinking no one noticed her, she bumped into something very hard and warm. She looked up into green, slit eyes.

"Who are you?", asked the stranger/soldier

Kagome was too surprised to speak. She moved backwards but instead bumped into another soldier.

"Hey, who's the female?" asked another soldier

The other soldiers around heard the outburst and decided to investigate.

At this point Kagome was frightened and was looking for a way to escape.

"You know, we could have a little fun with the lady.", sneered one of the soldiers.

"It won't hurt, but it will be fun", laughed another soldier.

One of the soldiers approached Kagome "It would be my pleasure to entertain you". As he said this, he slipped his hand under Kagome's shirt.

That was the biggest mistake he could ever make. Kagome backhanded him sending him flying and putting him in an unconscious state.

The other soldiers noticed a blue hue glowing around her and they sensed her anger rise.

This was no ordinary female. She was very powerful. The energy she gave off was a warning of what could happen if they tried anything rough but still the soldiers were still ignorant of this and attacked her.

"How dare you", Kagome growled

She was very angry and it would be very hard to abate her anger.

The soldiers still attacked her. Kagome was very furious and the new side of her took over. Her eyes turned red and her claws became longer.

"You're all going to die very painfully", was her last thought before she lost all coherent thinking.


	9. A Hawks Eye

A Hawks Eye 

"_You're all going to die very painfully", was her last thought before she lost all coherent thinking._

Kagome had lost it. Right now she was a very angry female inuyoukai.

Unknown to her, someone else was also watching her in fascination.

A golden-eyed beauty watched her with slit eyes in curiosity.

"I wonder who the demoness is", thought a familiar stranger, "She wears clothes similar to Inuyasha's wench"

It was Sesshoumaru, the great Western Lord himself.

"She is of no concern to me, so why bother, let her die if that is her fate but one thing I cannot explain was the huge energy that I sensed from so far away", Sesshoumaru mused

**FLASHBACK**

Mi Lord, is something the matter?

Sesshoumaru stood as stoic as ever, his ears slightly twitching.

"What is that strange energy"?

"Jaken, stay here with Rin", said Sesshoumaru

"Yes mi…Mi Lord stay with the CHILD!"

But by then Sesshoumaru had already left, leaving a certain toad very miserable.

**BACK TO THE SCENE**

Sesshoumaru was only a couple a feet away when he heard a scream. It didn't sound like that of the demoness but that of a person in pain. He could smell blood and could feel that same energy he had felt once before.

He turned around, curiosity still drawing him closer to the scene that lay ahead of him.

There in front of him were the corpse of soldiers and in the middle of the slaughter was the demoness glowing with pure energy.

"What raw power. How could she possess such", he thought quite confused

Kagome sensed another presence and turned her now blood red eyes towards Sesshoumaru.

She growled at him very dangerously.

"You dare to threaten me, demoness", said Sesshoumaru

As he said this, his youki started to surround him. Kagome got ready to attack him instead she felt herself been punched in the stomach and hoisted by her neck.

"Who do you think you are that you can threaten this Sesshoumaru wench"

As he hoisted Kagome up by her neck, the red in her eyes faded to an icy winter blue.

All coherent thought came back to Kagome in an instance. Then she noticed whose grip she war in.

SESSHOU.M.. she choked

"Please let me go", she pleaded unaware of anything that had just happened.

"And why should I", he replied as he tightened his hold on he neck and poison started to seem out of his claws.

"Ahh, she moaned out in pain

At this he flung her against a tree. When this happened she was knocked out of consciousness into a world she knew not of.

"What should I do with her", he thought, "She could be very useful in the near future"

Sesshoumaru picked her up with his right arm and summoned his youki cloud.

"She could be a very useful tool in my plans" he mused to himself.


	10. Uncontrollable

Uncontrollable 

_What should I do with her", he thought, "She could be very useful in the near future"_

_Sesshoumaru picked her up with his right arm and summoned his youki cloud._

"_She could be a very useful tool in my plans" he mused to himself._

Kagome opened her eyes, awake from her slumber. She had no clue where she was and where she was supposed to be.

When she opened her eyes, everywhere was dark except for some light that shown through curtains.

"Where am I", Kagome asked herself, still very disoriented

"You are at my castle", replied the stranger

Kagome was shocked, not expecting to hear a reply to her question. She looked up and tried to see with the little light. What she saw her made her quiver and retreat in fear.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want", she asked

He stood up and walked towards her bedside. At this movement, Kagome moved to the furthest side of the bed.

"You do not ask this Sesshoumaru questions. You will abide in my home respectably and you will not cause any trouble, Understand miko?"

At this, Kagome felt rebelliousness well up in her.

"Why do I have to listen to anything you say? You don't give me orders", she replied in a stern voice.

Before Kagome could move, her back was against the wall with Sesshoumaru holding her up by her neck. His pearly white fangs glared at her.

"Shut up bitch. You have no right to talk to this Sesshomaru that way. I could kill you anytime, so I encourage you behave properly in a respective manner", he said snarling at her.

"Why should I, asshole. You don't even respect me by calling me by MY NAME!"

As she said this, she kicked Sesshoumaru in the gut and turned to run off, out the door and into the hallway of his Castle

Kagome ran through the hallways not caring, which way she went.

"I just have to get away from him. If he catches me, I might just be killed. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Sesshoumaru ran after her, quickly catching up to her. Kagome noticed this and tried harder to escape his grasp.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily."

Kagome rounded the corner, but was met up with a dead end.

She turned around in time to see Sesshoumaru block her only exit as walked towards her.

She tried to get passed him but was only flung against the wall.

She lay faced down and tried to get up to face him. What she saw really scared her.

His eyes had bled red, and poison was dripping from his claws.

"You dare to test my patience, you will die painfully."

Kagome was slapped across her face, which left claws marks in it's place.

He walked towards her, and picked her up. "It would be better if I tortured you in a more painful way", said Sesshoumaru

At saying this he punched her at her stomach, knocking her out of consciousness.

About 30 minutes later, she awoke but she was somewhere different.

It was a small room with her tied to a chair in the middle of it and at the corner was her tormentor.

Seeing him made her fear spike up very fast and Sesshoumaru was pleased that he had this effect on her.

Kagome cringed inwardly as he walked towards her. With each step her fear spiked to a new unknown level that she had never experienced ever before in her life.

Sesshoumaru walked around her watching her.

"What do you have to be afraid of? I thought you were tougher that this wench", he stated

"Let me go", begged Kagome trying hard to be strong

"Jerk, seriously let me GO!" she stated

When she said this, Sesshoumaru backhanded her across her face.

"Do I have to repeat myself wench. I do not take orders from anyone including you", he said

"I can do whatever I want with you and you cannot withstand me because this Sesshoumaru is much stronger that you could ever be"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face. Her face hurt so much from been slapped. She closed her eyes, remembering Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

"What have I become", she thought to herself "every time, I end up getting into trouble all because I'm youkai and everyone thinks I'm weak so they try to take advantage of me. I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!" she declared to herself in her thought as Sesshoumaru spoke.

As he circled her he thought to himself, "As a demoness, the wench refuses to be dominated. She is very beautiful but her energy is very uncontrolled. Well I'll have to tame her to my liking."

"Wench, open your eyes this instant!" Sesshoumaru commanded, but she refused.

He growled, really angry that she keeps on to defy him even in captivity. He was about to hit again but was stopped by a barrier that immediately built up around her body. Now he felt the energy that he had felt from her when he first met her. Right now her energy was wild and her aura showed pure anger.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with mischief.

"You wanted me to open my eyes and I've done that exactly but what are you gonna do if I decide not to listen to any of your commands your …let me see… your gracious merciful not important Lord?"

All of a sudden, the blue light glowing around her brightened and when the light receded, Kagome was free from her bounds.

Sesshoumaru noticed there was a difference in her energy. It was slight but it was difference. It felt more under control though it flayed around wildly and it felt stronger than the last time her energy flayed like this.

She walked up to Sesshoumaru who couldn't touch her because of the Barrier around her.

Sesshoumaru was paralysed to the spot. Kagome's finger traced the markings on his face. She touched the blue moon on his head and then a flash of blue light appeared there.

Sesshoumaru felt an unusual surge of energy enter him. It was very painful and he didn't know what she had done to him.

Kagome traced Sesshoumaru's lips with her finger then brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, saying something to him.

"I hope we meet soon again", said Kagome nipping gently on his neck "but I hope that it's not to soon"

Kagome's body seemed to fade and disappear from the room.

When this happened, Sesshoumaru wasn't paralysed anymore.

He was very shocked at her actions and at the moment he was very aroused by her. He wanted her now, so badly.

"What has she done to me?" he said punching the wall

"I have to find her fast", thought Sesshoumaru as he exited the room.


	11. The New Me

The New Me

"Uhhhh, where am I?", said Kagome her voice echoing.

Kagome sprung up sooooo fast that she almost sprained her neck.

"Where am I?", she asked herself not expecting to hear a reply

"Your with me, young lady", came a tired voice from the edge of the cave

Kagome looked towards that direction her muscles tensed and ready to spring at any time. She could see into the darkness and yet she saw nothing at all but then she saw a white silhouette. It was the silhouette of a lady in armour with a sign on her forehead. It was……

"Midorika…..", gasped Kagome

"yes child. It's me and you… you are my reincarnation and I ….I have a lot of work to do before I leave you once more.", replied Midorika

"How can I be you reincarnation when I'm….. I'm a demon", said Kagome as she looked down at her body.

"Chilld, you should not despise what you have changed into. It was probably fate that made it o be that my reincarnation would become a demoness. Now about the shikon no tama, you have been given full possession of the jewel to protect it with you life to all extremes but now that it's broken you must find the jewel shards and put the jewel back together", said Midorika

"But will I be able to see the jewel now that..that..", asked Kagome not finishing her question.

"Yes you will but first I must train you. You can only use the bow and arrow sometimes but all the time. Now follow me", said the silhouette that looked like Midorika.

"This place looks just like a normal cave but it isn't.", continued Midorika

As they walked on Kagome felt as if they were passing through a barrier.

"This cave is actually the size of a small castle complete wit rooms and everything that would be in a castle. That cave was just an illusion so that no one would find this castle. The barrier will always stay standing so you don't have to worry about it.", said Midorika

As they walked on Kagome saw a light onwards

"What's that?", she asked

"Oh, Up ahead? You'll see soon", replied Midorika

As they walked Kahome became much more curious as to what was ahead. As they entered the light Kagome had to squint because of how bright the light was. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the most beautiful garden with trees, ponds filled with Koi fish and little bridges over the ponds.

"It's sooo beautiful", cooed Kagome quite astonished

"I know it is, so let's start going", said Midorika pushing Kagome ahead

"First of all we have to get you proper clothes. Everything that you formerly wore will be way to small for you now. You just filled out and got taller. You should see yourself in the mirror. You do look nice without the uniform." Criticized Midorika

"Hey", replied Kagome pouting

Sesshoumaru's Castle

Sesshoumaru was in bead fast asleep. So mush had been on his mind that he needed to rest as soon as he got back to the castle. He couldn't find her. That girl, she put a spell on him. All he could do was think about her day and night.

Sesshoumaru's Dream

Sesshoumaru body was crushed against someone and by the person's scent it was female.

"Who are you", asked Sesshoumaru loosening his grip from the girl and pushing her away.

"Finally you let go. Never thought you would anytime soon.", the lady replied

Looking closely to inspect her he realized it was

"Kagome", he whispered slightly

"Gosh, forgot my name already?", asked Kagome sarcastically smirking

Kagome was in armour but under that armour she was wearing a dress the skrit part o fthe dress having slits up to her mid thigh. The top was sleeveless and the back was held with crisscrossing straps revealing some of her back. Sesshoumaru's eyes seem to have a slight haze to them. He was aroused

"AROUSED! That can't be", said Sesshoumaru

At this he woke up.


	12. All Alone

ALL ALONE

Kagome was in a room filled with vases of flowers, spices and a huge and vast room which was her new bedroom. Kagome was alone by herself because Midorika had and errand to do before she disappeared from the earth once again. Kagome slumped to the ground in the middle of her room in front a large mirror looking at what she had become.

"I'm so alone", whispered Kagome melancholy

Kagome missed shippou so much that tears had started to pour down her face. All of a sudden her face brightened and …she came up with the most wonderful idea.

"First, I have to get cleaned up, second I'll leave for Inuyasha's forest disguised as an old women and when I find shippou I'll tell him who I am and we'll be able to escape without Inuyasha interfering.", thought Kagome

"But it kind of sounds like a very bad idea and it might not even work but it's worth the try. I should be back before Midorika so I'll be fine", finished Kagome much happier.

In 20 minutes Kagome was ready to leave in a new kimono she found but first of all she had to enchant herself so she looked like an old woman.

It actually worked, Kagome looked very old. It was Kaede who told her about such an enchantment and Kagome was grateful to her for her help.

Kagome set of towards the eastern land towards inuyasha to find her beloved pup.

SESSHOUMARU CASTLE

"Where is she", though Sesshoumaru desperately

He had been looking for that young demoness, Inuyasha's wench

"She will pay for her insolence and disrespect", thought Sesshoumaru getting angry at the thought of her

Every time he slept he had been having dreams about her in ways that drove him to the point of insanity and arousal.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright", asked a young Rin.

"I'm fine Rin. Why don't you stay play with Jaken for a while in the gardens?" suggested Sesshoumaru.

"OK, bye", said Rin as she hurried out of the study to find Jaken

"I can smell her, the bitch is close by", thought Sesshoumaru

Within seconds Sesshoumaru was out of the study chasing his victim to be.

INUYASHA'S FOREST

Inuyasha was up in a tree with Kikyo in his arms when he scented someone coming very fast, someone familiar

"SESSHOUMARU!" exclaimed Inuyasha silently

"His coming really fast, Inuyasha", said Kikyo in a monotone voice

Inuyasha got off the tree with Kikyo in his arms.

Within seconds of doing that Inuyasha was hoisted into the air and against the tree that Inuyasha had been sitting on seconds ago.

"Dear Brother, it's nice to see you again", said Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's absolutely horrible to see you once again", snapped Inuyasha violently.

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on Inuyasha's neck. At this Kikyo has already sprung her arrow.

"Put him down, right now", yelled Kikyo

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to her at all.

"Where is you wench brother?" asked Sesshoumaru his face like steel was again

"My wench?" thought Inuyasha confused then he understood

"Oh, you mean Kagome. Well I got rid of her and she's not coming back", laughed Inuyasha darkly, "And why do you even ask of her? It's not like she was anything important. She was a weak human who was stupid to fall in love with me."

Poison began to seep to Inuyasha's neck

"Where is…." said Sesshoumaru not completing sentence

He turned his head towards the direction of the well

"She's here", said Sesshoumaru running towards where Kagome's scent was.


	13. My Pup

MY PUP

Kagome had finally reached her destination, the well that brought her here to this era. She missed her mother and her brother and she really wanted to see them, but the reason she was here was for SHIPPOU.

Kagome walked towards the well slowly looking around for any sign of danger all of a sudden she picked up the scent of someone coming towards her. At this Kagome braced herself for anything that would come out of those bushes. Instead she saw SHIPPOU. He looked ruffled up, his clothing torn, his face looking tired but there in the midst of all that Shippou smiled.

"Okaasan", cried shippou weakly as he ran towards her, "I missed you…sooo much"

"Shippou, I'm sooo sorry that I left you. I didn't mean to…", said Kagome not finishing her sentence

"It's alright mother. Can I call you…mother?" asked Shippou eagerly

"Yes you may but may I ask you, how did you know it was …"

Kagome was interrupted that moment when she felt another strong presence coming that way.

"Someone is coming okaasan", said Shippou

"I know, get ready", replied Kagome

Kagome thought that it would be Inuyasha coming but to her surprise it was

"SESSHOUMARU!" gasped Shippou hiding in Kagome's Kimono

Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet in front of Kagome

"There you are bitch", said Kagome

Kagome stepped back a bit in fear not knowing what to do.

"I'll should have listened to Midorika, now I'm in so much trouble", thought Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's left hand started to glow a yellow hue and Kagome knew what that meant. Sesshoumaru intended to kill her.

(Sesshoumaru still has only one arm)

The whip that had killed so many was going to kill her. She was going to die

As Sesshoumaru flung the whip at he decided to give himself reason's of why he had to kill her so he wouldn't regret this.

"She will only manipulate me and she needs to die for her insolence and for me to retain my honor", thought Sesshoumaru.

As the ship came closer to Kagome, Kagome whispered something to her pup

"Shippou hold on tightly to my kimono. We'll be fine, don't worry", said Kagome in an unusually calm voice that shippou tried to look at her face to see what expression she held.

Sesshoumaru at the beginning of his attack had scented fear coming of her in waves but now it was gone. It was like Kagome had gone …Neutral?

Kagome seemed to have changed, her fighting instincts seemed to have come to life from somewhere but she had to time to fight this feeling because when she was almost hit by Sesshoumaru's whip, she jumped out of the way unusually fast.

Sesshoumaru was shocked that she had managed to dodge that so he attacked her again only to get annoyed at her reflexes to escape danger.

This time Kagome decided to attack him. It was something that he wasn't expecting.

With such a burst of speed Kagome was on the opposite side of the field near the well with Sesshomaru in the middle bleeding from his side.

"How did she do that", thought Sesshoumaru horror struck that this female demoness had hurt him. "She is going to surely die", was his last thoughts as his eyes faded into a deep red his anger revealing itself through the energy of his youki.

Hidden in the bushes was Inuyasha. Kikyo had gone to get Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha has asked her to.

"So that was Kagome, the demoness Kagome", thought Inuyasha confused but curious

He looked at her from where he was hidden; his lust for her increasing every second that he watched her fight Sesshoumaru.

He wanted her and he was going to get her no matter what the circumstances, she was his.


	14. My Pup II

My Pup II

Inuyasha wanted Kagome. He would do whatever it took to get her.

While Kikyo was away fetching Miroku and Sango Inuyasha decided to attack Kagome who was still in battle with his half-brother.

"Okasaan!", yelled Shippou, "Look out"

Kagome turned just in time to see Inuyasha descending upon her with tetsiaiga out. Kagome quickly jumped out of the way only to be attacked from the rear by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from Kagome, a smirk appearing across his mouth, his hands covered with her blood.

"She's mine, she will die", thought Sesshoumaru

"I can't…keep on going like this", coughed Kagome who was crouched low on the ground bleeding "I came hear for something and that is what I will leave with. I will not die here"

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome, a smirk on his face when he heard a snarl come from the direction of his half brother.

"Stay away from her you filthy bastard" snarled Sesshoumaru

"And what are you going to do if I get any closer? I can easily hack of the other arm if you wish it, fool", replied Inuyasha behaving comically sarcastic

Sesshoumaru eyes seem to change to a darker shade of Red, his youki flaring so wildly around him that Inuyasha knew he was in grave danger even if he moved at all.

As all this was going on Kagome youki started to build up inside of her. She couldn't contain it anymore

"Okasaan, okasaan are you…alright", cried shippou, still tucked deep in her Kimono.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard Shippou pleas, asking whether she was alright. All their attention was on Kagome.

Also at this time Miroku, Sango and Kikyo had arrived. What the Miroku and Sango saw was…

"Kagome", gasped Sango worriedly

Miroku had a look of shock and concern.

"What's going on here Inuyasha? You told us that Kagome was dead by the hands of a stray demon", yelled Miroku from the sidelines

"A stray demon", whispered Kagome

Everyone's attention was on her that very moment.

"So I was killed by a stray demon", said Kagome standing up very shakily

"What a fool you are Inuyasha", laughed Kagome, "I wasn't killed physically, maybe emotionally. You …You tried to kill me Inuyasha and for that you will surely die" whispered Kagome

Sango and Miroku's look of shock suddenly turned to a look of hatred.

Sesshoumaru eyes had faded back to normal now very curious at what the situation was becoming.

Kagome looked up, her eyes taking a whitish bluish hue

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru retreated a few steps

"And what are you going to do now, Inuyasha", said Kagome

Inuyasha eyes widened in fear as he got ready to attack

"Inuyasha, kill her", whispered a voice in his head

I was Kikyo, speaking to him

"Kill her or she will try to kill us all", whispered Kikyo telepathically into Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha seemed all of a sudden seemed fazed out like he wasn't moving on his own.

"Wind scar!", yelled Inuyasha

"This is how you kill two birds with one stone", said Inuyasha with a dark smirk

Sango started in a run towards Kagome with kilala in her arms, with Miroku trying to stop her

All of a sudden a bright light surrounded all six of them, Sesshoumaru included

When the dust created from the wind scar had cleared away, there was no sign of Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kagome, Shippou or Sesshoumaru.

They were all gone


	15. Once Upon A Dream

ONCE UPON A DREAM

(IN SESSHOUMARU'S CHAMBERS)

Sesshoumaru had been knocked out cold, unaware of his surrounding. All that miko energy had affected his youki, overpowering him.

"Why won't he heal", whispered Midorika as she laid her hands on him

"He won't heal. It's like his body is refusing to be tampered by any power"

"Hmmm… I wonder, maybe Kagome did something to him that I am very unaware. His body seems to have put up a strong barrier and it doesn't feel like miko energy or youki", thought Midorika

Sesshoumaru shifted gently in his deep sleep startling Midorika out of her thoughts.

"I should leave right now. If he wakes up with me here things will get very ugly"

As Midorika began to faze she turned her head towards him looking at his injuries.

"Why won't he heal?'

SESSHOUMARU'S DREAM

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, squinting gently at the sunlight that filled his room. He got up from his bed, looking around very confused. He got up and walked towards the balcony in his room but something tugged him the other way. He felt pulled towards a door. He knew where this door led. It led to his mother's room.

He opened the door walking in and looking around. He sensed someone in the room but he couldn't see anyone. He shut the door and walked further into the room. He picked up a scent very familiar to him.

"I know I have picked up this scent before. Who is it?' thought Sesshoumaru

All of a sudden hands came from behind and wrapped around his waist. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. It was like he was frozen. Then he heard a familiar voice and felt someone press their body up to him.

"Whoever it is, it a female but who really is it", thought Sesshoumaru

"Who are you", asked Sesshoumaru quietly

His only reply was a purr from behind. This only furthered confused him. What was this dream all about?

"Sesshoumaru, It's me, Kagome", replied the voice

His eyes narrowed into slits out of pure reaction to the answer

"Koishi, are you all right?" asked Kagome

"Koishi?"

"Who does she think I am", thought Sesshoumaru wanting to get her off him.

Kagome held her grip on him, turning to face him. Sesshoumaru looked up to see her face and was slightly surprised. She looked like Kagome and not like Kagome. There were many differences between the Kagome he knew and this Kagome.

Her hands came up to cheek, playing with his hair as he watched her. Her hands felt soft and warm. He didn't want her to leave.

She pulled his face towards hers, their movements seeming like slow motion to him. He felt her warm breath on his lips, her scent spiking to arousal. He was infected with want for her all of a sudden.

Their lip came together, gently melding with one another. He didn't want to leave but at that moment he awoke from his dream.

"Milord? Milord?", yelled Jaken

"Jaken?", growled Sesshoumaru with a tone of anger in his voice

"Leave"

"Yes, milord", replied Jaken in utter terror

Sesshoumaru tried to get up but his body refused to move.

He felt a flash of pain course through his body, warning him to stay down

"I can't move now but my body is healing. I should be fine by tomorrow morning"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the door leading to the adjoining chambers, his eyes fazing out as he remembered his dream

He too now craved and wanted her. He would find her and she would be his.


	16. It Has Begun

IT HAS BEGUN

"Uhh, my head hurts sooo much. Where am I", said Kagome as she opened her eyes squinting at the sunlight that streamed into her room.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked a voice full of concern

"Shippou, Miroku, Kagome's awake"

"Where am I?" asked Kagome

"It's me, Sango. Miroku, Shippou and I are here",

"Sango, Miroku, shippou!" exclaimed Kagome as she suddenly jumped from her bed.

"You guys are ok, right? I didn't do anything to hurt you? What Happened?"

"Kagome, Kagome calm down. Nothing happened and we're all fine", said Miroku as he walked to stand beside Sango.

"So you all right?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, we're all fine", replied Miroku and Sango in unison

"Where's Shippou…and Kilala?" asked Kagome wearily

"They're sleeping right on you pillow", replied Sango

"On my pill…." replied Kagome who never finished her sentence

"OKASAAN!" cried Shippou as he lurched towards her colliding with her. "I missed you soooo much. I thought that I would never see you again"

"Shippou!" gasped Kagome as she calmed down.

All of a sudden Kagome remembered she was missing something, actually…someone. Then she remembered

"Where's Midorika?" asked Kagome in such a sudden haste

At this question Sango's eyes fell, betraying that something might have gone wrong.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt", asked Kagome desperately in need of an answer.

"No she isn't hurt but she said that we should give you this", replied Sango

Sango handed Kagome a thin scroll. It looked like a letter from Midorika. Kagome quickly tore the seal, unscrolled the letter and began to read preparing herself for the worst.

"There's nothing to worry about just that I wish I could have seen her one last time before she left", said Kagome as she put the letter away.


	17. Collision Course

**COLLISION COURSE **

'I have to take better care of myself. Inuyasha is more of a threat to me, Shippou, Sango and Miroku and Sesshoumaru...he's just...Gosh I don't know how to explain him', thought Kagome who now was feeling better.

Kagome was just about to walk into the dining room that morning when she heard a loud slap

"Hentai", yelled Sango in anger

'He never changes, just never does', thought Kagome

Kagome walked into the dining room, seeing a very angry Sango towering over Miroky yelling at him.

"Monk, next time you do that I'll cut off your hands", yelled Sango to a terrified yet satisfied Miroku

Shippou who had been watching the scene from afar with worry noticed Kagome and ran towards her in happiness

"Okasaan!", yelled Shippou in delight tubling forward into Kagome's stomach

"Uh, you're getting quite heavy", said Kagome with a wide smile

"Kagome, your feeling better?", asked Sango

"Yes. I feel amazing", but at that moment Kagome's stomach rumbled in hunger

"Oh! Sorry about that", said Kagome in Embarrasement

"No, no, no, It's my fault. Here let us eat. I made alot of food so you should be able to find what you like", saidSango not wanting to make Kagome feel uncomfortable

Kagome looked at the table and gwaked in amazement. Sango had said she made a lot of food. She didn't say she made food fit for an army.

Kagome's stomach rumbled again with enthusiam, hunger gnawing at her stomach.

"Wow, Sango this is...",

"Too much?", asked Sango unsure about herself

"No. This is wonderful", said Kagome as she looked at Sango with awe. "How long did it take you to make all this", she asked

"About 4 hours excluding the time wasted on Miroku", said Sango who looked at Miroku with sternly

"Ha, Ha, Dear Sango don't be soo harsh on me", begged Miroku

Sango's watched Miroku through slitted eyes as he retreated from her angry form.

"Four Hours? Sango don't you think that was too much. I mean that's a lot of time.", replied Kagome in Shock

"I guess I was really bored this morning", said sango. "But who is going to finish all this food?", asked Sango

"We are. I didn't mean that I don't like the food you made. I love it", Kagome said as her stomach grumbled. "My stomach loves it to"

Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Kirara watched Kagome eat. Though she ate properly the amount was shocking. Miroku gwaked at her all through the meal, beleiving that this was all a dream. A demon Kagome, eating with him Sango, Shippo and Kirara, with 5 servings of food gone because...she was hungry?

"Guys come on, you've gotta eat too.", said Kagome looking at them in confusion

"Okasaan, are you sure you're felling alright apart from thefact that your now a demon?", asked shippou expecting a reply

It tooka few minutes for Kagome to reply as her friends watched her in worry.

"I'm...fine", replied Kagome, taking too long to answer

Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as she looked down at her food. This did not go unoticed by the gang as Sango ran to comfort her. As soon as Sango touched her, Kagome burst into tears on her shoulders.

"Shhh, don't cry Kagome, everything will be fine", murmured Sango

Kagome never cried out of nowhere. Something had to be bothering her deeply for her npt to talk.

Miroku looked at Kagome seriously, forgeting about the situation at hand to ponder on his own thoughts at the moment.

"You shouldn't worry about me. We should keep on looking for the shards of the jewel and get them before Inuyasha or Naraku reaches them", sobbed Kagome as she tried to calm down. "But before we do that I have one more errand to go on. It is best I leave early to finish it. I will leave early tonight and probably shall be back in three days time. During that time do not leave the castle because it is very unsafe without a shield protecting you and the castle"

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement to Kagome. Kirara came up to kagome's cheek and purred at her. This was able to bring out a smile in Kagome.

(Inuyasha's Forest)

"We should leave by this afternoon to continue finding the jewel shards", said Inuyasha to Kikyo as she lay in his arms by the sacred tree he had been pinned on to 50 years ago.

"I agree with you love", said Kikyo in such a monotone voice that seemed to hold no emotion at all.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo further towards his body trying to find that warmth that he always yearned for.

"Inuyasha..., do you love tht woman,...my reincarnation", ased Kikyo staring into space

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Why would you ever think that I could love her? I love you and not her. She was temporary and now I don't need her. Her only position was as a jewel detector to me. I love you and no one else. The next time Kagome and us meet, we will kill her.", replied Inuyasha sneering at the thought of Kagome

'So he doesn't think much of her anyomre and I have him under my conrol, right where I want him', thought Kikyo

"Hnn", was her only reply to Inuyasha

(Down at the village)

Kaede had learned of what had happened to Kagome, and her friends and worried greatly for them. They were now in great danger. A friend had become an enemy and Kagome's list of enemies was increasing at a steady pace.

Kaede had heard about Kagome beoming a demoness and had been thinking about that trnasformation over the past 6 hours.

'How is it that she becaming a demoness without the shikon no tama? There are very few things that could trigger of such a reaction. I will ask her how such a fate came to her', thought Kaede as she continued grinding herbs for the village

(Sesshoumaru's castle)

"Milord, are you sure that you are ready to leave", asked Jaken worriedly

Sesshoumaru looked forward through the window of his study. He did not answer Jaken even though he heard the question.

Jaken became increasily terrified that he had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry milord", Jaken said as he bowed low towards Sesshoumaru

Before Jaken could get up, a very happy rin had come running through the door of the study and jumped unto Jaken who was in utter pain at the moment.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshoumaru. Look whatRin made for you" she saidas she held up abouquet of flowers to show him.

Sesshoumaru turned towards rin examining the flowers she had in her hands.

"Give them to the servants to put in a vase", Sesshoumaru said stoically

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru why are you dressed in your armour", Rin asked worriedly

"This afternoon I will be leaving to ensure that my lands are safe from intruders. I will be putitng you in Jaken's care and you are to treat him properly throughout my departure.", said Sesshoumaru in a monotone voice

"Yes Lord Seshoumaru", replied Rin who still was oblivious to a green toad underneath her

Sesshoumaru wasn't really going to check his lands, he was going to look for her, Kagome. She...intrigued him...confused him...made him do te oddest things and he was going to find out how she did this to him. He was curious about her and the best way to quench this curiosity was to find answers and that meant finding the girl. He did not realize that luck would very much be on his side this day as he departed from his castle in search for a priestess turned demoness who possessed his mind and thought every hour of the day.

(The castle with Kagome and her friends)

Evening came swiftly, faster than she expected it to go. Kagome was ready to leave and wouldn't be back for three days. She would miss her friends but during that time they would be able to rest from their injuries.

Kagome remembered the events of the day. The one that stuck out and made her smile was the memory of shippou and her, she was now officially his mother

_-----------------------------------------------_

_"Okasaan, you i don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me", said a teary eyed shippou_

_"Shippou...", said Kagome as she hugged him."I have to go. It is necessary for me to go. What I bring back will help all of us when we fight Naraku andwhen we are trying to find the jewel shards. I'll also go home and bring something for you too."_

_"But won't Inuyasha be there?", asked Shippou frightened for his mother's safety as he gripped tigt on her shirt_

_"I don't know but I try to be careful. I promise that I will get yo something from my time", said Kagome as she looked down at shippou with a smile." Deal?"_

_"Deal", answered Shippou with a laugh_

_"So that you will always be with me even when I'm not here let me make it official that I'myour new mother with a blood pact. Is that alright with you?", Kagome asked_

_Shippou's smile widened tremendously. _

_"It's alright Okasaan. I want to do the blood pact", replied shippou enthusiatically_

_"Ok. This might hurt a little bit.", warned Kagome_

_"I can handle it. I'm a big kid", shippou said seriously_

_"Ok. Now get ready.", she said_

_Kagome cut shippou on his right thumb just deep enough for him to bleed and herself on her right thumb also. Both joined thumbs together as Kagome muttered some words under her breath. It seemed as though a silver thread came to rest as a knot around both their thumbs, tying them together._

_"Now we are officially mother and son. You can now speak to me through your thoughts anytime you want", said Kagome to Shippou lovingly_

_The silver thread disappeared allowing kagome to heal both their thumbs. _

_"I love you okasaan", cried Shippou_

_"I love you to ...son", replied Kagome_

_After this Shippou blanked out from exhaution due to the spell. Kagome tucked him into her bed wishing him a goodnight_

'I'll be back for sure shippou. I'll never leave you alone again', thought Kagome as she ran into the darkness of the night.


	18. Collision Course II

**COLLISION COURSE II**

Inuyasha held Kikyo on his back as they traveled through the forest in a blur. Kikyo had sensed a jewel shard ahead of them and therefore reaching the demon fast was their first priority.

Inuyasha had been thinking of the question that Kikyo had asked him earlier that day.

----------------------------------------

_Inuyasha pulled Kikyo further towards his body trying to find that warmth that he always yearned for._

_"Inuyasha..., do you love that woman,...my reincarnation", asked Kikyo staring into space_

_Inuyasha looked down at her._

_"Why would you ever think that I could love her? I love you and not her. She was temporary and now I don't need her. Her only position was as a jewel detector to me. I love you and no one else. The next time Kagome and us meet, we will kill her.", replied Inuyasha sneering at the thought of Kagome_

_'So he doesn't think much of her anymore and I have him under my control, right where I want him', thought Kikyo_

_------------------------------------------------------_

He didn't care what Kikyo though of Kagome. He would have her now and she would belong to him and no one else. Inuyasha smirked at the thought of what he would do to Kagome when he caught her. He would mark her making her his.

Inuyasha sped on towards his and Kikyo's destination getting closer and closer by the minute.

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru had been traveling for about 4 hours now and was getting closer to the borders of his lands. The western lands seemed undisturbed therefore there was nothing to hold him back. He would find Kagome.

Sesshoumaru kept on running against the wind. The wind was not in his favor today. It held him back as he ran full speed towards Inuyasha's Forest. He would check there first. The wench often had a habit of coming back there.

(Kagome)

Kagome ran towards the west. She had to make a pit stop at home immediately and check that her family was safe. Inuyasha could still travel back through time and what if he decided to hurt her family or use them to get something from her. She wouldn't allow it. She was going to protect what she loved with her life. After going home she would head straight for Toutousai, the sword maker, to make her a weapon, one that would be able to handle her demonic and miko aura at once without repelling her.

Kagome noticed she was closing on Inuyasha's forest. She hoped that she could pass unnoticed Inuyasha who had already left the forest earlier, unknowingly to Kagome. What Kagome did not sense was Sesshoumaru aura in the direction of the well.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in deep thought, wondering where the wench was as he stood by the well. Her scent was all over this well yet she wasn't there. Sesshoumaru looked up into the darkness. He had picked up a familiar scent, the scent that he had been chasing for hours and it was coming this way.

'She is coming', thought Sesshoumaru as he hid his scent and aura, hiding in the bushes waiting for Kagome to arrive.

Kagome approached the well, looking left and right. She didn't 'want' to meet Inuyasha and begin a battle. She wasn't ready for such as she had been injured several days before.

Sesshoumaru watched her through the bushes as she walked right up to the well, seeming to be in deep thought.

'She is very foolish standing out here in the open', thought Sesshoumaru as he smirked

Kagome felt absolutely funny. Goosebumps rose all over he skin, her hairs on end. She felt like she was been watch. She knew she wasn't alone but she didn't know who is was or what is would be until she sensed a suppressed aura. This aura gave her the chills. It reminded her of someone...who was it again?...It's very familiar...Uh Oh!...Not him. He is worse than Inuyasha.

"Come out wherever you are", yelled Kagome from the yell

Kagome's conscience was screaming at her telling her that she was a crazy insane girl who wanted to have an early death and a quick on at that too. All she had to do was jump into the well and she would be fine. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

No one came out and Kagome began to panic retreating towards the well, her back facing the well. All of a sudden, Kagome felt something sharp and hard and realized what had happened. Yes he came out of the bushes without her knowing what had happened.

"Stop there wench", said Sesshoumaru, his sword pressed against her back.

Kagome froze, her eyes widening in fear. She could feel the youki surrounding his sword flare up in anticipation. It wanted blood and not just any blood but hers and hers alone.

'Why now of all times does he have to butt in. Why is life sooooo hard and why is it only me getting in all this freakin' trouble', thought Kagome as her fear changed into anger

"Say something. I don have all he time in the world", sneered Kagome her aura flaring up a bit

'So the little bitch is angry', thought Sesshoumaru as he watched her through slitted eyes.

"If you wont freakin talk, just let me go", yelled Kagome at Sesshoumaru

In a blur Kagome was pinned to a tree by her neck. She looked up to staring into his eyes, beginning to get lost. She felt like she was arguing with herself. It seemed that her demon side wanted control at this moment in time. The demon in her was ready to take up any challenges that this male set in front of her. She would not be dominated by anyone.

Sesshoumaru didn't see it coming. Kagome's eyes had bled red warning him that at this moment she was a danger to his life.

In two kicks Kagome was able to get loosed from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

'She will pay for that. I will not accept such insolence from anyone' thought Sesshoumaru in a hiss as his eyes began to bleed red.

Another fight was about to begin.

Kagome was shrouded in darkness, trying to find her way out of there when she saw a mirror. In this mirror she saw herself but...it didn't seem like her at all. The mirror began to glow, getting brighter each minute until the glass shattered. Kagome looked up wondering what had happened when she came face to face with herself, the demon that lurked inside of her. It was her but still not her. The demon walked towards Kagome and opened her mouth to speak to her.

"Kagome, there is no need to be afraid of me. I am you but a bit different from the original you. I am the demon whom you spoke to within yourself. You have let me out but I sense hesitation in you and came to ask you one question", she said

"What is it that you are really afraid of, Kagome", the demon in front of her said, her voice seeming to echo in this place where she was

Kagome eyes were still fixed on the demon in front of her, her eyes betraying her confusion

"Are you that afraid to open your heart once again? You try to cover up everything that is hurting that is broken, that needs to be fixed through anger and violence. This will not help and in the end such ignorance will bring our great demise. We both will be locked in this darkness forever wishing that things could have been changed"

Kagome looked down at her feet, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. She felt like a child thinking about her behavior. She couldn't be sad, she couldn't keep this up. She had to let it all out and carry on with her. It was her life and her's alone.

"But this is all your decision. We have to return back to reality because your life at this point is in danger. But beg you, do have a change of heart", said the demon as it merged back to Kagome's body jolting her back to reality.

The red had faded from Kagome's eyes but it hadn't from Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was going to attack her without thinking twice about it. The first thing that came to her mind was "Run!"

Kagome ran the other at full speed hoping to lose him. Cooperation would have been much better that been chased by a blood hungry mongrel.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side in confusion. All of a sudden a dark appeared on his face. He knew that by tonight he would have total control over her.

He chased Kagome, catching up quite quickly the fear rolling over her in ways. He loved the smell of fear. It only wettened his appetite. Kagome had entered the stream trying to wade across it in time before Sesshoumaru caught up to her. She didn't know that he was already on the other side waiting for her.

Sesshoumaru pulled a black choker out of his cloak ready to slip it on unto Kagome.

Kagome was already out of the water soaking wet. She ran unaware of her surrounding when she bumped into something hard, falling on her back. She felt something heavy rest on her waist. Looking up terrified Kagome. Sesshoumaru had her straddled with a smirk on his face. She struggled hard against him trying to get up to no avail.

Sesshouamru anger turned to arousal and lust. The more she fought the more he lost a part of himself. She had to stop or else...he didn't know what he would do.

Kagome, still struggling picked up a musky scent radiating from Sesshoumaru. She had picked up this scent from Inuyasha once before during their fight and knew that this wasn't good. Realizing the danger she was in she struggled harder against Sesshoumaru not realizing what she was doing to him.

Kagome looked into his eyes and what she saw made he panic for her life.


	19. Lust is in the Air

**LUST IS IN THE AIR**

**_LEMON! UP AHEAD! THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST WARNING!_**

_**If you cannot handle this then do not read it!**_

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Flashback

---------------------------------------

_Kagome, still struggling picked up a musky scenty radiating from Sesshoumaru. She had picked up this scent from Inuyasha once before during their fight and knew that this wasn't good. Realizing the danger she was in she struggled harder against Sesshoumar u not realizing what she was doing to him._

_Kagome looked into his eyes and what she saw made he panic for her life._

_------------------------------------_

What Kagome saw chilled her to the bone. About five minutes ago his eyes had held a lust for blood, but now it lusted for her. What did she do to deserve this. Bad luck seem to be befallen her wherever she went.

Sesshoumaru was really trying hard to take control of himself but it wasn't working. All he could think about was how Kagome felt underneath him and how good it felt. He was surrounded by her scent which was now radiating fear, and anger all at once. She was asight to look upon now as he struggled and he wanted her.

Sesshoumaru struglled against his better judgement. The demon in him was screaming to mate with her and take her as his mate while the sensible side was telling him to go as he planned all along, to put the choker unto her. Sesshoumaru sensible side seemed to have worn as he latched the choker unto Kagome's neck roughly. This choker let him know where she was and it gave him control and power over her. He would be able to call her to him and she would come, having no control of her body.

"Stop struggling bitch", growled Sesshoumaru lustfully

"Don't call me that. I have a name. Now get of me." screamed Kagome in anger

"The more you struggle, the more of a chance you won't be leaving here tonight intact", replied Sesshoumaru. "And you are a bitch as an inuyoukia and I can call you whatever I want"

Kagome had stopped struggling against him after hearing those words but now she snarled and growled at him in anger and desperation to be out from under him.

Suddenly Kagome was roughly pulled up by Sesshoumaru in a stting position with him still straddling her hips. His hands pulled her face towards him, his thumb tracing her jawline slowly and threatingly.

"You are mine and mine alone bitch" said Sesshoumaru before taking her mouth in his

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at such behaviour before she finally closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sucked and nipped on her lower lip, tasting her, wanting more from her. He needed her and would have her soon in time.

Kagome felt something hard poking on her stomach and wondered what it was until it twitched slightly. She gasped realizing what it was, opening her mouth to Sesshoumaru ensuing assault. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting every inch of her, trying to draw her out to him and she responded her tongue battling his. Her hand gripped his right sleeve tightly pulling their bodies closer together, as their tongues battled for dominance over one another. Kagome felt he body heat up with arousal. She wanted him and could not deny him. She wanted to rip of his armour and have her way with him. She lusted for him ready to give herself fully to him.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and by the time Kagome looked up he was gone, disappearing into thin air.

Kagome looked left and right and sensing that he was truly gone, stood up, dusting herself up. She brought her hands up to her lips remembering the feeling of his lips. She wanted more, she craved for more.

Kagome ran towards the well jumping in, hoping that her family were all right.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Inuyasha and Kikyo)

They had accumulated three jewel shards from the bear demon and decided to set up camp early that day.

The moon was high in the sky, radiating its gentle light unto the earth. Inuyasha looked up at it, thinking about Kagome. Wherever she was he would find her but now, he had plans. He would have Kikyo tonight no matter what.

Kikyo had refused Inuyasha his request several times ever since she was reunited with him. Inuyasha wanted to claim her but she had said no.

"Kikyo, I do beg you again, let me claim you as my mate formally. Let me have you tonight", said Inuyasha looking at Kikyo through the darkness, his eyes glowing in it.

"Inuyasha, ... I cannot do such a thing not at such a time", replied Kikyo refusing to hold hs gaze. She turned her head away from him only to realize he was already there staring straight into her eyes, his face inches away from her.

"And why not?", he asked in a whisper. "Maybe leaving Kagome was a big mistake. She would never have refused me like you do."

Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction. She wanted Inuyasha for herself and no one would take him away from her. She would do whatever it took for her to have him then they would both go to hell together as one.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I should not have ben so selfish.", replied Kikyo

Inuyasha smirked inwardly at Kikyo submission towards him. Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kikyo's cold ones, warming them up. He sucked on her lips, nipping hard at them. He pulled Kikyo's body untop of his waist, she straddling him. Licking across her lips, he gained entrance to her mouth taking complete dominance over her. His right hand untucked Kikyo haori, opening her top, revealing her body to him. Kikyo's quick hands had already removed Inuyasha's firerat coat and opened up his haori giving her access to his chest.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo body closer to him, his erection wanting freedom from its prison. His left hand found a path to Kikyo's breast, squeezing and rubbing it gently as Kikyo moaned into his mouth. He pulled his mouth away from Kikyo lips, now swollen and turned his attention to her breasts. Pulling the rest of Kikyo haori down, letting it drop to the ground, he admired her body. His right hand held her slim waist, pulling her body closer to him. His hands travelled up to he flat stomach sliding across it gently until he reached her breast. Her breasts were supple, the tips hard and tempting to him as his hands rubbed her right breast.

Inuyasha growled at his erection. He needed to be inside her now, enclosed in her. Kikyo's hands pulled at the tie on Inuyasha's hakama loosening it slightly. He grabbed her hands away from his hakama pushing Kikyo unto the barren ground, her legs on either side of his waist. Inuyasha brought his mouth to Kikyo's breast, sucking on her pink hard nipples, his other hands playing with her other breast.

In a blur Kikyo's hakama and his were off, the moon bathing both naked bodies in her light. Inuyasha settled himself at Kikyo's now wet entrance. Swiftly he entered her hearing her scream.

'Mine', was all Inuyasha could think about that minute. His eyes bleeding red as he took Kikyo.

He moved swiftly in and out of her body craving for more as each minute passed, their bodies glistening with sweat. Kikyo moaned out, begging for more from him letting him have his way with her. Whatever he wanted she would give.

"Kikyo", growled Inuyasha as he took her mouth roughly into his

He used his left hand to lift her hips up to him to get deeper into her core. Her legs wrapped around Inuyasha waist pulling him deeper into her body. Kikyo moaned into his mouth as he sped up, his thrusts rocking her body with such an intensity that she could think no more.

"Inu...yasha...Kami", screamed Kikyo as she approached her climax

Inuyasha licked the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking on it gently. Their climax approched driving both into ectasy as Inuyasha bit into her neck marking her, his warm seed buried in her womb.

Both unfortunately did not know they were been watched through a mirror.

"How foolish Inuyasha is. He and that woman of his will die by tomorrow evening", laughed Naraku in the darkness of his fortress

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up from her sleep in a cold sweat, he clothing drenched. Something felt ...wrong? She just wasn't sure.

Kagome had arrived home that night to find that her mother, grandfather and brother had gone to the countryside to visit an ill relative. They had written a letter to her, informing her about any important information that she would need. Also in the letter, Kagome's mother wrote that Inuyasha had come looking for her and she hoped that she was alright when she read the letter.

'Alright?...Of course, phyically but mentally...I think I'm losing it', thought Kagome

Her first kiss was taken away from her by some lustful, possessive dog who she barely even knew and the choker on her neck was really bothering her. She had atried taking it off but it seemed to repel anything that even tried to remove it. She gave up trying hoping that when she returned to the Feudal Era, Kaede would be able to help her out.

It was only three am. in the morning but it felt like she had slept for a whole day. Her body needed a bit more adjusting too. It had its own personal clock system.

Kagome went entered the bathroom hoping that a bath would sooth her down. She looked into the mirror wanting to see what other changes her body had acquired. It had been a week since the change and it seemed that her body had finally stabilized and stopped changing.

Her eyes held an ice blue color tone, her hair silver/white with that same ice blue tone color of her eyes as streaks in her hair. She was definately taller that before averaging about 5 foot 9 inches. That was very tall for her. Her body seemed to have matured faster, her body sculpted to reveal a beautiful body. Her breasts were soo much bigger that she couldn't even wear he bras. They were just to small for her.

Kagome sighed as she filled the bath tub, stripping her clothes of her body and tying her hair into a bun. What was she going to write in her letter to her mother. She sighed closing her eyes, and began to think about what happened in Inuyasha's forest.

"Everything is getting so complicated", she said to herself. "I really need a break from all this travelling between times.

'I'll leave tomorrow morning and head for toutsai and pray that I don't meet up with Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.


	20. Play Time

**PLAY TIME**

Kagome ran towards toutosia's lair hoping that he would be there when she arrived. She had talked to Kaede about the necklace and what she had found out scared her. This necklace was like a charm. It let the owner or youkai who youki was infused in the necklace control whoever the necklace was put upon and thinking about being contolled by Sesshouamru sent shivers through her body.

She closed in on her destination, seeing smoke rise from the depths of the ground. She had arrived at Toutosia's lair.

Today, Kagome had decided to wear a long flowing black strapless dress that reached her feet with a corset like top, black knee high boots adorned her feet and the a slit starting from her mid thigh flowed all the way to the bottom. She also wore a balck overcoat that wrapped around her body in ease shielding her from the elements of nature. Kagome had ease running in her clothes but walking across a active volcano looked very impossible at the moment.

Kagome barely made it across with her dress intact but was happy to see that Toutosia was there.

"It s nice to see you again Toutosia", said Kagome with a smile on her face

Toutosia turned around looking up at the female infront of him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? I refuse to make anything for you", screamed Toutosia in panic

Kagome's looked at him in confusion then realized what all the commotion was about. "Toutosia, it's me, Kagome"

He looked at Kagome through slitted eyes, taking a step closer to her. "Kagome? It is you! I'm so happy to see you. I heard about something going on in Inuyasha's forest that had to do with you but I didn't know it was to this extent", siad Toutosia as he went to the back of his lair searching for something

"How did you know that something was hepening?", asked Kagome with a frown

"Rumors travel far and it seems that you have caught the attention of many males in the west whether you like it or not." he replied

"What rumors are you talking about? I don't get what you're saying", said Kagome

"Well it seems that when you turned into a demoness your energy signature seemed to have been picked up by many demons, mostly male and that energy signature was 'very strong'. You might have trouble as you travel. I do warn you to be careful and try to suppress it ever further to the best of your abillity", Toutosia said as he sat down on the ground hammering a sword

"What kind of males are you really talking about?"

"Uh you know the rich, powerful kind. Like Lords, Kings, even Taiyoukai's", replied Toutosia busily

"Taiyoukai!", exclaimed Kagome in shock. "Uh...shoot, no wonder bad things seem to come my way"

"Toutosia, the reason why I actualy came was to ask you if you could kindly make a sword or weapon for me that I could use with both my miko and youki energy. I hope there s something you can do", she asked hopefully

"Yes, Yes, I thought you would come soon so I decided to start early", said Toutosia with a smile. "Wait here a minute"

Toutosia walked further into his lair stopping at a piece of fur. He picked it up, bringing it back to Kagome

"This took some time to make but it isn't finished. I need about two to three days for it to complete." he said as he unwrapped the swrd from the fur.

It was beautiful, actually magnificent. It had a black/silver hilt and the other had a dark gold/black hilt...wait...there were two swords.

"There are two swords Toutosia. Didn't you make one sword for me." she asked confusion etched on her face.

He laughed at her her. "No I made two swords for you. You are going to need both. They can merge into one sword if needed be", replied Toutosia as he put the sword unto his hammering plate. "I should get to work immediately. Pick them up in about two days. They will be here waiting for you."

Toutosia turned to face Kagome and was shocked when she hugged him. "Thank you soooo much", she squealed in happiness.

"You're...wel...come...I guess", he replied getting heady from her scent

"I'll be back in two days. Bye", she yelled at him as she ran across the lava base.

Toutosia just shook his head in confusion. "Women are so confusing", he said to himself while he continued to hammer at her sword.

Shippo laughed as he chased Kilala. His mother came home this afternoon as had brough him lots and lots of candy. She had also brought a small ball for Kilala to play with and she seemed to enjoy it alot.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou", she yelled out to them

Sango saw her and ran to meet her with happiness, embracing her son and best friend/sister in a hug.

"What about my hug?", asked Miroku pleadingly

Sango's glared sent him retreating

"Heh, Heh, I think I'll pass this one", he said laughing

All afternoon she and her friends and her son did nothing but play with each other in the garden. It was beautiful. Been in it was better than looking at it from a distance.

It also seemed that Miroku and Sango seemed to be getting along better if you would count Snago's blushing after she just slapped him screaming hentai al afternoon. It was funny to see those two and she knew something was going. Something had happened while she wasn't here and she wanted to know.

Later on that afternoon Kagome pulled Sango to the side.

"Sango, is something going on between you and Miroku that I shoul know about", she asked with a smirk

"Wha..What are you talki..ing about?", she asked stuttering as she blushed

"You know, the way you blush everytime he says something to you or after you slap him", replied Kagome

Sango turned her head away from Kagome her face flushed

"Yeah, something happened. Let's go to my room first before I tell you"

Sango dragged Kagome all the way to her new bedroom, shutting the door behind and locking it

"Well?", questioned Kagome with a glint of mishieviousness in her eyes

"Miroku...Miroku asked me to marry him. Like officially marry him. He said that he was serious and he kinda looked really really serious...there were no jokes in his attitude. He said that after we destroy Naraku that we would get married", said Sango blushingredder than a tomato

Kagome gawked at her. "You're kidding", she replied in shock. "Dis he ask you to bear his children", she asked suspiciously

"Yep. He asked me that before he even began his speech and that was when I kinda beat him up really badly until he told me he was serious", she replied with a nervous smile in place.

Kagome laughed hard at this comment. It was funny just trying to imagine what happened to Miroku and how bruised up he would have been.

Sango had been watching Kagome today since she arrived. She seemed much happier than before and it brough up many unanswered questions which she would ask when the time was right.

Kagome walked back through the hallways to her room. Upon entering she was met with a ball of orange colliding with her stomach.

"Shippo!" she cried happily, hugging him tightly

"I missed you so much Okasaan", he replied with a toothy grin, his small fangs glistening the sun

"I missed you to darling"

It seems that since Kagome had left Shippou to had changed also. He had feet like she did, his hair had taken on some white streaks in it and he seemed bigger than usual. He also looked a bit like her now but still retained that look that was Shippou.

All afternoon till evening they both played with each other till shippu exhausted himself, sleeping in her lap. She loved him as a son and if she was going to keep him safe she would destroy whatever put him in danger.

She tucked him into her bed, wishing him a goodnight as he slept peacefully.

She walked out the door walking to the main hall wear all the passages led to. There she saw Sango and Miroku talking and laughing with each other. She envied them, she envied that trust that they shared with one another but as the demon in her had said she had tohave 'a change of heart'.

Walking towards them she alerted them that she was near with a cough as she got closer and she received the dersired results, Sango blushing hard and Miroku turning a slight pink.

"I was hoping not to interrupt you two. I hope it is alright?", she asked with a smile on her face

"It is absolutely alright. Sango was just agreeing on having my child", Miroku replied.

At this Sango sent him sprawling to the ground, a scowl on her face while Kagome laughed at their behaviour.

"Well...I just came to tell you that I will be leaving again this evening and will be back in about two days. By then I hope you'll all be ready to leave so that we may find the jewel shards before Inuyasha or Naraku finds them. Both Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in unison.

Kagome returned to her room, picking up her armour from the ground, turning around to see Kirara cruled up next to Shippou. She petted Kirara head, hearing her purr in happpiness.

It was time to go. Night would be upon her soon.

-------------------------------------------------

(Sesshoumaru's Palace - Study -)

Sesshoumaru had been signing paper and treaties dealing with the other Taiyoukai and the other lesser Lords. Naraku seems to have been stirring up many demons for a battle and he would try to make allies with whatever kingdom had an army to fight with. Also he was hosting a meeting/ball in which many powerful demons of states would attend in about a week. He had to impress them at that meeting but one thing that he hated were the women who accompanied them. They refused to let him live peacefully bothering him. All he really wished was to kill them sometimes. Some of them were fun but the rest were trash, nothing useful to him. He schedule was packed and there seemed no time to relax.

He hadn't had a peaceful sleep not once since that day he put the choker on Kagome. He had dreams about her in ways that even shocked him.

He needed a break from all this work and thought of what would help him be at ease. He would make her come to him tonight.

Sesshoumaru muttered some words of an ancient language under his breath, the moon insignia on his head glowing. She would be here soon whether she liked it or not.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been heading towards the direction of Kouga's den when she felt a tug on the choker on her neck. She stopped in mid run, her body stiff, trying to decipher what was going on with her. She turned her head towards the west, her icy blue eyes blank. Her destination, The western lands, Sesshoumaru's castle.

Kagome wasn't to far from Sesshoumaru's castle at the moment. She looked up to see walls scaling astonishing heights guarding the castle and the people who lived in the communities on castle grouds.

She looked left and right her eyes flashing dangerously. Nothing would get in her way, not now. She step back about thirty feet, her eyes flashed in mishief as she ran scaling the castle defensive walls using speed she had never known she had. She found herself on the other side of the wall, pounced to the ground, crouched like a predator waiting for its prey.

"Whose there?", yelled a guard drawing the other soldiers attention

Several soldiers rushed to the source of the noise and found Kagome crouched on the ground, her hair hiding half her face.

"We seem to have found ourself some fun tonight", smirked one of the guards as they all closed in.

"Yes, a very beautiful demoness indeed. We won't hurt you...much", laughed the second guard as the lunged for Kagome

Something unknown flashed across Kagome's eyes and in seconds all the guards were out cold, not knowing what had hit them. Kagome stood to her full height and looked up to see to see a balcony a fair distance in front and above her. There she would find him.

Running again she scaled the walls to reach the balcony she had set her eyes on. Stepping unto it she realized that the doors to it were unlocked letting her enter into his chambers.

------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked towards his chambers, dirty thoughts feeling his mind on what he would do to her when she arrived. Upon opening his door, he felt a cool breeze blow upon his face. Looking towards the balcony he realized the doors were wide open and wondered how that had happened.

Sesshoumaru picked up a familiar scent in the breeze and curious to find out who it was stepped towards the doors f his balcony to find Kagome seated on the railings of his balcony, legged crossed and looking at him through slitted eyes.

Kagome had dropped her coat on the floor letting the breeze blow over he shoulders not caring in the world who would catch her there.

'She is very fast', though Sesshoumaru as he stepped towards her earning him a growl.

"What did you do to me?", she asked in a whisper her eyes glowing blue in the dark.

Sesshomaru did not answer instantly and just stared at her looking down at her body then at her leg that had been revealed through the slit. She was beautiful and would make a great mate especially during these times of war. She would be the one to bear the western lands a heir. No one but her alone.

Kagome at this point in time felt like she was on a high. It felt shocking that she wasn't afraid to be in the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands. She knew he was the one that had summoned her here and realized it was the choker controlling her but since she was here she could do as she wished.

She got up from sitting on the railings and walked right up to him. "You haven't answered my question yet", she said he face barely inches away from his face.

He didn't answer her. He just watched her reaction and wante dto see what she would do.

She brought her face closer to his neck nipping gently at him trying to make her speak. Her scent was no longer suppressed with a spell and it made Sesshoumaru very heady. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressingher body closer to his body, hearing her gasp.

"I made you mine",


	21. Opening Up

_**OPENING UP**_

_She brought her face closer to his neck nipping gently at him trying to make him speak. Her scent was no longer suppressed with a spell and it made Sesshoumaru very heady. He wrapped his arms and tail around her waist pressing her body closer to his body, hearing her gasp._

_"I made you mine, Kagome", he whispered into her ear_

_----------------------------------------------_

Kagome purred gently at this statement and blushed immediately realizing what she had done.

'She is beautiful...Kami...How come I didn't see the real her before', thought Sesshoumaru who had picked up Kagome gently with his tail and arm.

(**He had only one arm)**

Locking the balcony doors he laid he unto cushioned Futon, she kneeling gently on it, looking at him.

He sat down by her, his hand caressing her face slowly and gently

Kagome turned her head the other way to pull her face from his grasp. Forcefully he pulled her face towards him.

"Look at me", he said sternly, his face never wavering

Kagome was unsure of what she might do. Her condition at the moment was very...unstable and he conscious, which was supposed to help her, was practically screaming for her to kiss him.

'How is it that I'm even taking this without a fight and I'm letting him even touch me? Kagome control yourself', she thought before she made a daring a move

Kagome ignored her sensible side, her lips meeting Sesshoumaru's warm ones. He responded to her, pulling her closer to his body. Kagome broke the kiss all of a sudden.

Looking down she realized what was in her way, his armour. She put her hand on it and it began to glow until it disappeared, reappearing in a corner of Sesshoumaru's chambers. Her armour had also disappeared, reappearing in the same place Sesshoumaru's's armour had reappeared. She pushed Sesshoumaru flat on his back unto the futon shocking Sesshoumaru slightly. She wanted to play and he could see it in his eyes. She did not resist him and he wondered why but he would ask those questions later.

Kagome straddled his form admiring him, dirty thoughts flitting through her mind as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why do you take me so easy? What if my only goal was to kill you, right here and right now?" she asked.

"I would have known, bitch", he replied ever so calmly his head in swimming in utter confusion

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's scent of arousal and it drove him insane. His body refused to move at his will.

From somewhere a knife appeared in Kagome's hands. Bringing it up close to his face, she traced the tip of the knife against his neck.

Sesshoumaru smirked taking Kagome aback slightly. She had dropped her defenses and he would take dominance over her. Within seconds he had Kagome underneath him on his bed, which was covered with black silk sheets and adorned with black pillows of several sizes.

"His mouth came crashing down on her's literally sending shock waves through her body. His youki flared up challenging her to a fight for dominance but she refused to fight back. She had what she wanted. She returned his kiss with as much gusto as he did. Her body arched gently into his wanting to feel skin to skin. Her hands pulled at the collar of his haori pulling it halfway down his back, her hands sliding over the rippling muscles of his back.

She heard a growl reverberate into her mouth. Her hand found the stump of his left hand and traced it gently. Sesshoumaru whined liked a puppy as he sucked on her lips. He suddenly felt something warm at his left stump and broke the kiss to see what she was doing to him. He saw a new arm reappear slowly becoming solid until he could feel the blood flowing through his veins.

He looked into Kagome's eyes expressing his gratitude towards her. Kagome was perfect in his eyes, the only one he could love...love? Was he even capable of that? He hoped so because he meant to have Kagome by his side for as long as he lived.

"Sesshou...", His mouth cut of whatever words she would say. His left arm pulled her leg through the slit of her dress, his hand traveling higher up to her thigh. A moan escaped Kagome's mouth as she finally took off Sesshoumaru's haori, revealing his body to her.

"Sesshoumaru...I...don't...understand ...what is happening... to me", she said in between kisses

He buried his face in her neck sucking gently on the junction between her neck and shoulder before pulling her in a sitting position, her face facing his.

"What is it that bother's you?", he asked gently, his stoic mask falling off revealing the love and tenderness he felt for her.

"I don't know. It's just that I don't understand how I feel at the moment."

Kagome buried her face in his chest

"You should change into something else. It is too hot to wear something like this"

Sesshoumaru got up going to find her something to wear

"You don't have to worry about that. I have just the thing right her", said Kagome with a smile as she pulled his haori towards herself.

Sesshoumaru just smiled at her. "I'll give you privacy to change", he said as he walked into another room.

'He is sweet. No denying that Kagome. I mean you remember what the demon in you said. Have a change of heart. Give him a chance',

'I know he is sweet. He also is charming, wonderful...'

'You've gone all lovesick on me. Didn't think it would have been this bad'

'What do you mean by that', screamed Kagome to her conscience

'A lovesick puppy, that's what you are', laughed her conscience.

'You're gonna pay for that'

'Come get me if you can', her conscience taunted laughing even harder, her voice disappearing into the depths of Kagome's mind.

Kagome had changed into Sesshoumaru's haori and had folded up her clothes, setting them aside unto the futon. Wondering where he was she opened the door which he had entered into and found another bedroom, this one slightly smaller that his. Looking around she saw no sign of Sesshoumaru.

"You look beautiful", he whispered in her ear from behind

Kagome blushed from the compliment as he picked her up to take her back to his room.

He laid her gently on the bed,taking his place at his side. Pulling her body towards him he whispered a goodnight to her.

"Goodnight Koishi", she said sleepily

His eyes widened slightly as a smile spread across his face. He wished this moment would last forever.

He looked forward to tomorrow hoping that all this wasn't an effect of the choker but that it was Kagome, the Kagome he fell in love with.


	22. Chaotic Events

**Chaotic Events**

'Everyone of the are so caught up that they won't even notice what has happened', thought Naraku as a smile spread across his face.

'Yet I'm not able to discover where the beautiful demoness Kagome disappears to. I will ask Kagura and Kanna to follow her this time while I prepare to create ny sixth incarnate. He should be able to do the job', thought Naraku while looking over a pot filled with red looking flesh

"What is it Kanna", asked Naraku as the paled girl appeared before him

Kanna turned her mirror to him to see what was happening. Kikyo had told Inuyasha she had to travel to a village to find some rare herbs while Inuyasha headed back to his forest. On reaching it her picked up the scent of his brother...aroused...with...Kagome! HIS Kagome!

Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist in anger. No one would have her and she was his alone and no one else.

Naraku watched the scene from Kanna's mirror in disgust. "No, hanyou, she is mine alone", said Naraku with a snarl sending Kanna away. 'Mine and always will be'

----------------------------------------------

Kagome cuddle into something warm and soft, pushing her body deeper into whatever was giving her this great feeling. All of a sudden Kagome felt a sudden surge of power come from the north. Her eyes snapped open in confusion and a new determination came over her. Just as she was about to get up she felt something tighten around her waist. Looking down she was met with gold steel eyes.

"Are you alright, Kagome", Sesshoumaru asked looking at her worriedly

"I'm fine", she replied looking towards the doors that led to the balcony

She had to leave and find out what was going on.

"I have to go", Kagome said her gaze still focused on the Balcony as she got up from the bed, Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her petite waist

"Then I will come with you", he replied getting up with her

"You will?", she asked surprised at his willingness to help her

"I will", he said, picking her up bridal style taking her to the bath

(30 minutes later)

"Jaken you will take care of Rin while I am gone. Do not let her out of the castle gates or into the gardens", said Sesshoumaru his voice laced with ice

"Ye...Yess milord", replied Jaken his head bowed as Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome who was now standing outside the castle gates.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need to see Toutosia before we begin the journey up north and I need to tell my friends where I am", said Kagome hoping he would not be upset with her

"Hnn", was his only reply to Kagome who took that as a yes

Ever since that power surge Sesshoumaru had been behaving like his old self, snapping at her whenever he got angry and giving her the cold shoulder all morning. His face had become unreadable like before and he seemed even colder than before.

They reached the opening of Totousia's lair, in which the first thing the old man saw was Sesshoumaru towering him, perspiration seeming to seep from every pore of his body until her heard Kagome's lovely voice.

"Totousai, I came back for the swords and hope that I wasn't too early"

"Ohhh, Kagome, yes, yes, yes...I have the swords ...right ...here", replied Totousia pulling out two sheathed swords from the corner of his lair. "Here they are. I hope they are to your liking", said Totousai, as he passed the sword to Kagome avoiding Sesshoumaru's icy gaze as much as possible.

"We don't have time to doddle. We are leaving right now", said Sesshoumaru as he turned his back to walk away from the lair

Kagome's ire was slowly rising with each and every rude interruption or behaviour that Sesshoumaru displayed with her It was absolutely...ANNOYING. She had to control herself before she did anything rash that she didn't' want to regret later on.

Kagome took the lead, Sesshoumaru following her towards the site where her so called 'friends' would be. As they approached he felt the energy of the shield crackle on his armour and skin. They had to be either approaching a castle or sacred grounds for such a shield to be up. Within seconds both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were inside the shield. A few strides further and Sesshoumaru saw a magnificent castle looming high in the sky. In the fields he saw four figures and assumed it to be the demon slayer, the monk, the kit and the demon neko. They seemed to have noticed their presence and were unusually ready.

"Okasaan", screamed Shippou in delight as he lauched himself into Kagome's tummy

"Kagome", yelled Miroku and Sango in unison as they approached her ready to travel once again

"We were...worried about you especially when we felt that demonic aura. It seems that Naraku is up to something again", blurted out Sango as she panted for air

"Wh...What is he doingggg...here", Shippou stammered in fear as Kirara fur bristled up with a snarl.

Miroku and Sango were also slightly taken aback from seeing Sesshoumaru so close to them and yet they were still standing there alive

"We are wasting time. We leave now", he snarled in anger surprising Kagome as she took a step back from his retreating form

"We are travelling with the Lord of the Western Lands?", asked Sango, her fear and curiosity spiking together in unison.

"Yes we are", replied Kagome her gaze still focused on Sesshoumaru retreating form as she held Shippou hand as he walked beside her. "Try and catch up to him. I'll be with you in a second"

"Shippou, you seem to have bene playing around in the few days that I had been gone and you seem to be able to transform into your true self. Now that you are much bigger I need you to transform and I will help if you need me to. This way it will be faster because we are travelling up north", said Kagome reassuringly

"So I'm not in trouble for anything", asked Shippou a little downcast for being caught

"Not at all. Now we must hurry and meet Sesshoumaru outside the barrier. Ready?", she asked

"Yep", he replied his face becoming serious

Within seconds standing before Kagome was an orange-red fox, the tip of his tail white instead of black as so were the tip of his ears. His paws and muzzle held a green and golden stripe, highlighting one another and he stood taller than Kagome by about a feet.

In a flash of light, Kagome also transformed into a white inuyoukai with golden stripes adorning her muzzle and paws. Shippou looked up at her in amazement. She was HUGE! She was almost as large as Sesshoumaru and Shippou felt very small beside her.

"Let's go Shippou. There's no time to waste", she said nuzzling him gently

"Yes mother", he replied as they ran into the thick haze of the shield

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had felt the demonic energy from Naraku come from up North and decided to follow the trail of energy.

Something important was happening and he wouldn't be left out of it. Kagome was likely going to be heading in that direction therefore giving him more of a reason to travel up north. He hadn't been able to go back to Kagome's time to search for her and that had only angered him that he swore the next time he found her he would take her willing or unwillingly to be his mate. Kikyo at the moment could wait or she would find him herself. There was no time to lose before the energy trail faded away.

-----------------------------------------------

Kouga sped towards the north, the energy trails getting stronger as he got closer. Something was happening that signified Naraku was up to something very dangerous. He had noticed that many animals had gone into hiding and many demons were attracted to the energy heading for the north also. Kouga also began to wonder how the Lord of the Northern Lands would be able to keep his lands intact with all of these demons practically migrating to the North. He would meet with him as soon as he arrived at the North to speak of the matters that were at hand. Ayame was also heading for the North and would also be meeting him at the Northern Castle. The other Lords would probably be arriving also to meet with each other. Kouga could not slow down any further from his comrades. The slower he went the less time he had on his hands.

"Wait up Kouga", yelled Kouga two friends as they hurried to catch up to him

**(Please if you do know the name of Kouga's friends, do tell me?)**

-**----------------------------------------------**

(Fighting going on in the Northern Lands)

"Send this message to our Lord. We need more troops to hold back the army of demons that are attacking us. We can't hold up with the swarms of demons that attack us everyday. We are in need of backup. We hope that this request won't be too much for you", said the captain of the 5th battalion

"Yes sir", replied a male leopard demon

The moment the demon ran out to give his message to his Lord, the shelter where is captain resided was destroyed all the inhabitants killed. Running faster he hoped he reached his destination in time especially with the sudden changes in the weather. It had become colder and the winds bit more sharper than usual. It felt like winter was coming fast and soon.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and her friends travelled at marveling speeds hoping to reach their destination in time. Sesshoumaru hadnt spoken to Kagome in the 7 hours they had been travelling and it worried her. Shippou was able to keep up with their speed in his demon form and seemed very agile that most usual foxes. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara, to keep up with Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

Night Fall came quickly and they had to find a place to rest as it seemed that the winds were getting very cold the farther they travelled up north. Finding a cave to reside in, Sesshoumaru took to resting at the entrance of the cave while Sango and Miroku stayed closer to the back of the cave with Kirara keeping their bodies warm. Kagome walked around the cave slowly trying to calm her nerves as Shippou layed on the ground curling up.

They had felt another energy pulse, this one stronger than before and it scared Kagome what they might have been heading towards. Noticing the state that Shippu was in, Kagome layed by him cuddling him into the small crevice her body made as her tail wrapped further around his body. He uncurled from his position and buried his nose into her fur, pulling himself closer to her. He was still a kit no matter how old he was and he needed a mother to take care of him.

They would be leaving in about 5 hours as to catch up on lost time.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the inside of the cave expecting everyone to be fast asleep wheb he caught Kagome's icy blue eyes stare at him from the darkness of the cave. She turned her head away to check on Shippou as he slept, tired from all that running. Sesshoumaru watched her as she took care of Shippou like a mother would making sure that he was alright. He wondered how someone could be able to take control of themselves and be able to help others without breaking down on their own.

Turning his head back towards the entrance of the cave, the moon insignia on his head began to glow and a shield appeared at the entrance of the cave protecting all of them till they decided to leave once again.

----------------------------------------------------------

(Northern Castle)

"Milord, there is a messenger who says he bears news from the defensive fronts", spoke the servant with his head bowed

"Let him in",

"MILORD, I'm am sorry for my intrusion but my captain asked me to send you this letter", said the leopard demon panting in exhaustion as he bowed his head towards the Lord.

Upon reading the letter a frown spread across the Lord of the Northern Lands face. He didn't wnat to send all his troops out and exhaust them all. Doing this would only leave the Northern Lands defenseless and put everyone in danger.

"Seriah, prepare rooms for teh Lords and their guests as they will soon be arriving soon", said the Northern Lord as he stood up walking over to his desk. "As for this young man, give him proper quarters in which he shall rest in."

"Thank you my Lord", the messenger said as he was led off by a servant to his chambers

'The other Lords should be arriving soon. I hope they have something up their sleeves that can help', thought the Northern Lord as he sat back down at his desk looking over the many papers he suddenly had to sign.


	23. My Disaster

**MY DISASTER**

'My daughter I wish you well as you search for the jewel shards. I feel the danger approaching even now though I am not with you. Be careful my child and I hope you are safe wherever you are', thought Kagome's mother as she looked up to the sky staring at the stars above.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up to the stars feeling as though someone was calling her, sending her a message. The stars comforted her and they were a source of peace for her.

Looking back at the past weeks, she realized that she was no more that human Kagome who couldn't do anything. She wasn't defenseless and she wasn't stupid. If a human met her on their travels they would cower in fear...al because she was a demon. Do all demons behave this way...Kill as they please just for the want of blood? Is that all I will ever be deemed?', though Kagome as her thoughts wandered a bit, her eyes and markings on her fur glowing slightly.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slightly after feeling Kagome's aura flare slightly but not in fear but in ...confusion. He couldn't talk to her at the moment. He just gave her too much space to wander around in his head and heart and that would never, ever happen again

Shippou had transformed back into the little kit he once was, resting in Kagome's fur seeking anymore warmth he could find. Transforming back into her true form, she pulled him closer to her body and covered him with her cloak. Sesshoumaru had transformed back into his humanoid form, trying to conserve as much energy as possible for their journey to the Northern Lands.

Kagome began to think back on the last letter that Midorika had written her before she disappeared. There were some parts of it that confused her greatly. It had to do with her changing physically and she wasn't sure that she was very stable at the moment. Though she looked fine she noticed that whenever her moods change or when she released a bit of energy, her face marking would appear and the ones on her feet and hands would look faded. Kagome shook all those thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus on getting to the Northern Lands safely with her friends. They were still human and needed the greatest protection even though they were able to take care of themselves to some extent. 'I sound so much like Inuyasha when he tried to make me feel like I was weak. I will not display such a behavior towards the ones that I respect and care about', she thought to herself not knowing that there was also going to be a little bit of a change in Sango and Miroku.

Looking back at the sky she remembered Inuyasha and all the good times they had traveling...All the time he lied to her, his actions only a pretense...to please...HER!

'He is of NO importance. He is the past and my future is ahead of me', she thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku had arrived at the Northern castle followed by Ayame and some of her comrades. It had been a while since they had seen each other as Ayame had taken on the leadership of the Northern Tribe as her grandfather seemingly passed away about 6 months ago.

"Kouga, It is a pleasure to see you once again", said Ayame in cheerful voice

"Ayame? I haven't seen you in sometime. I hope that you're fine especially now that you're the leader of the Northern tribe", he replied with a smile on his face

"I'm fine and doing very well", she replied. "Ginta, Hakaku, It's nice to see you also", yelled Ayame to the two friends who sat at the other end of the hall panting to catch up on their breath.

"It is nice to see you to Lady Ayame", they replied in unison as she smiled at them.

Kouga noticed that her smile did not radiate that genuine radiance it used to when he first met Ayame. She was putting up a facade and something was eating her up inside.

"Well I should be heading to my quarters. It was truly nice to see you again", she said as walking away and waving at Kouga. Upon entering her room, the smile that her graced her face on her fell, her eyes betraying her pain and hurt. Everyone around her close to her had either died or had been captured by Naraku. She also had her hopes up for Kouga hoping that he would keep to his promise to marry her but that seemed very unlikely especially with his 'one sided' love for Kagome. She looked at Kagome as a friends but yet she was still envious of the attention that many around her lavished upon her. She wished for that attention. She wished to be noticed.

-----------------

Kagome had woken up earlier that she needed at felt very much rested. The cave was very comfortable and warm due to the shield that blocked out everything from coming in or anything from going out. Looking at the entrance to the cave, she saw Tensaiga buried half way into the rock in front of the entrance and noticed that there weren't any signs of Sesshoumaru. Getting up after covering Shippou with her coat, Kagome decided to explore the cave to see what was at the end

Walking further into the cave she picked up Sesshoumaru's aura and decided to just return back to her resting spot when she felt the choker on her neck pull her forward. Her mind refused to go that way, and her body fought for control over the choker. It didn't work as her body literally was dragged deeper into the cave. Looking up ahead to where her body was been pulled, she saw a hot spring with Sesshoumaru sitting beside it staring right at her with his golden eyes...the eyes she all of a sudden despised. Why did she let him accompany her and her friends. She wanted to hurt him bad but then she remembered his behavior when she was at the castle. How could she explain that to herself.

'It was the choker. It has his youki controlling me relaying his emotions through me. That could be the only reason for my irrational behavior', she said to herself in her head calmly

"Why do you resist?", asked Sesshoumaru his eyes boring into hers sternly like he could read her mind.

Kagome was not about to give up on this glaring contest.

"Because I don't freakin' want to see your face", she snarled at him

At this Kagome felt her body being slammed into the cave wall, the front of her body pressed against the cold stone of the cave and her back pressed tightly against Sesshoumaru.

"Would you like to repeat youself?" he whispered into her right ear warningly, his voice sounding threatening.

"Are you that deaf", she whispered her breathing laboured from the pressure on her chest

With that final insult, Kagome's neck began to burn with an unimaginable pain that she had never felt before. Poison seeped from his claws, his youki only amplifying whatever effects they had on her.

"Bitch, you should learn to keep you tongue in place", he said sending her flying into the air, her body colliding with a crunch on another rock formation.

Kagome slumped forward in pain, blood on her neck and at the corner of her mouth. As she got up slowly Sesshoumaru began walking towards her, his face impassive of any emotion, his eyes betraying nothing.

"You're just a piece of rotten flesh that needs to be thrown out", she said snarling each word with venom dripping at they rolled off her tongue.

Immediately upon finishing her sentence she was backhanded violently unto the ground. Kagome clutched her cheek gently, four claw marks across it. More blood dripped down from her mouth steadily.

"I can do with you as I please. You are nothing else than pieces of rag", he said turning around to walk away back to the opening of the cave.

The tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She would not cry for him

'And look at what you said. Have a change of heart. The guy doesn't need a sympathy, he just needs to die'

**'How can you think such thoughts. He will change. Give him time. You judge too quickly'**

'I judge too quickly!" kagome yelled to her the that demon that lurked inside of her

'All I want to do is to see him bleed very slowly and painfully. See him fall with no help to get up'

**'Kagome...' her inner voice sighed**

'Don't you freaking lecture me about all that heart crap! I'm sick of him and I just want this adventure to end. It's driving me insane. I practically have no life anymore, at least four demons have some kind of dirty interest in me and I'm fighting all the time, having to shed blood all because I've gotta get ahead. Why me? Why me of all people'

**'Because you are very special and different from all others in many ways that you would expect'**

Her inner self seemed to disappear after uttering that last sentence.

Kagome picked up herself and walked over to the hot spring to wash her face. Her surroundings seemed to brighten up as the sun seemed to shine from the entrance of the cave. Looking down she saw what damage had been done. The claw marks on her face, her neck injured and bleeding slightly changing to a blue and black hue.

'I have to heal myself before Sango or Miroku find me' she said to herself focusing her miko energy on the wounds. Looking back at the injuries she realized that they refused to heal that easily and fast. Her miko powers only numbed the pain that she felt physically...but not the one that had began to rip her heart into shreds slowly. Realizing that the only way to make it back to the entrance of cave in time was to hide the injury since the poison in Sesshoumaru's claws slowed down the healing process.

Walking back to the entrance of the cave she noticed that her friends had already begun to awake. She never even glanced Sesshoumaru's way because to her he wasn't important in her heart anymore. It was still trying to mend the little pieces that had been torn off trying to protect itself from anymore damage with the strongest materials possible.

"We leave now", said Sesshoumaru as he walked outside the cave to transform into his true form, the others following.

---------------------------------------

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

'I will not make the same mistake that my father made by falling in love with a mortal. She made him weak and in the end she was what killed him. I will not be pulled down by anyone mortal or immortal. She is a fool to take me likely. There is nothing between us. The other day was a big mistake. Never will I fall for such, ever'


	24. Suspicions

**SUSPICIONS**

'My daughter I wish you well as you search for the jewel shards. I feel the danger approaching even now though I am not with you. Be careful my child and I hope you are safe wherever you are', thought Kagome's mother as she looked up to the sky staring at the stars above.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up to the stars feeling as though someone was calling her, sending her a message. The stars comforted her and they were a source of peace for her.

Looking back at the past weeks, she realized that she was no more that human Kagome who couldn't do anything. She wasn't defenseless and she wasn't stupid. If a human met her on their travels they would cower in fear...al because she was a demon. Do all demons behave this way...Kill as they please just for the want of blood? Is that all I will ever be deemed?', though Kagome as her thoughts wandered a bit, her eyes and markings on her fur glowing slightly.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slightly after feeling Kagome's aura flare slightly but not in fear but in ...confusion. He couldn't talk to her at the moment. He just gave her too much space to wander around in his head and heart and that would never, ever happen again

Shippou had transformed back into the little kit he once was, resting in Kagome's fur seeking anymore warmth he could find. Transforming back into her true form, she pulled him closer to her body and covered him with her cloak. Sesshoumaru had transformed back into his humanoid form, trying to conserve as much energy as possible for their journey to the Northern Lands.

Kagome began to think back on the last letter that Midorika had written her before she disappeared. There were some parts of it that confused her greatly. It had to do with her changing physically and she wasn't sure that she was very stable at the moment. Though she looked fine she noticed that whenever her moods change or when she released a bit of energy, her face marking would appear and the ones on her feet and hands would look faded. Kagome shook all those thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus on getting to the Northern Lands safely with her friends. They were still human and needed the greatest protection even though they were able to take care of themselves to some extent. 'I sound so much like Inuyasha when he tried to make me feel like I was weak. I will not display such a behavior towards the ones that I respect and care about', she thought to herself not knowing that there was also going to be a little bit of a change in Sango and Miroku.

Looking back at the sky she remembered Inuyasha and all the good times they had traveling...All the time he lied to her, his actions only a pretense...to please...HER!

'He is of NO importance. He is the past and my future is ahead of me', she thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku had arrived at the Northern castle followed by Ayame and some of her comrades. It had been a while since they had seen each other as Ayame had taken on the leadership of the Northern Tribe as her grandfather seemingly passed away about 6 months ago.

"Kouga, It is a pleasure to see you once again", said Ayame in cheerful voice

"Ayame? I haven't seen you in sometime. I hope that you're fine especially now that you're the leader of the Northern tribe", he replied with a smile on his face

"I'm fine and doing very well", she replied. "Ginta, Hakaku, It's nice to see you also", yelled Ayame to the two friends who sat at the other end of the hall panting to catch up on their breath.

"It is nice to see you to Lady Ayame", they replied in unison as she smiled at them.

Kouga noticed that her smile didn't radiate that genuine radiance it used to when he first met Ayame. She was putting up a facade and something was eating her up inside.

"Well I should be heading to my quarters. It was truly nice to see you again", she said as walking away and waving at Kouga. Upon entering her room, the smile that her graced her face fell, her eyes betraying her pain and hurt. Everyone around her close to her had either died or had been captured by Naraku. She also had her hopes up for Kouga hoping that he would keep to his promise to marry her but that seemed very unlikely especially with his 'one sided' love for Kagome. She looked at Kagome as a friends but yet she was still envious of the attention that many around her lavished upon her. She wished for that attention. She wished to be noticed.

-----------------

Kagome had woken up earlier that she needed at felt very much rested. The cave was very comfortable and warm due to the shield that blocked out everything from coming in or anything from going out. Looking at the entrance to the cave, she saw Tensaiga buried half way into the rock in front of the entrance and noticed that there wasn't any signs of Sesshoumaru. Getting up after covering Shippou with her coat, Kagome decided to explore the cave to see what was at the end

Walking further into the cave she picked up Sesshoumaru's aura and decided to just return back to her resting spot when she felt the choker on her neck pull her forward. Her mind refused to go that way, and her body fought for control over the choker. It didn't work as her body literally was dragged deeper into the cave. Looking up ahead to where her body was been pulled, she saw a hotspring with Sesshoumaru sitting beside it staring right at her with his golden eyes...the eyes she all of a sudden despised. Why did she let him accompany her and her friends. She wanted to hurt him bad but then she remembered his behaviour when she was at the castle. How could she explain that to herself.

'It was the choker. It has his youki controlling me relaying his emotions through me. That couldbe the only reason for my irrational behaviour', she said to herself in her head calmly

"Why do you resist?", asked Sesshoumaru his eyes boring into hers sternly like he could read her mind.

Kagome was not about to give up on this glaring contest.

"Because I don't freakin' want to see your face", she snarled at him

At this Kagome felt her body being slammed into the cave wall, the front of her body pressed against the cold stone of the cave and her back pressed tightly against Sesshoumaru.

"Would you like to repeat youself?" he whispered into her right ear warningly, his voice sounding threatning.

"Are you that deaf", she whispered her breating laboured from the pressuer on her chest

With that final insult, Kagome's neck began to burn with an unimaginable pain that she had never felt before. Poison seeped from his claws, his youki only amplifying whatever effects they had on her.

"Bitch, you should learn to keep you tongue in place", he said sending her flying into the air, her body colliding with a crunch on another rock formation.

Kagome slumped forward in pain, blood on her neck and at the corner of her mouth. As she got up slowly Sesshoumaru began walking towards her, his face impassove of any emotion, his eyes betraying nothing.

"You're just a piece of rotten flesh that needs to be thrown out", she said snarling each word with venom dripping at they rolled off her tongue.

Immediately upon finishing her sentence she was backhanded violently unto the ground. Kagome clutched her cheek gently, four claw marks across it. More blood dripped down from her mouth steadily.

"I can do with you as I please. You are nothing else than pieces of rag", he said turning around to walk away back to the opening of the cave.

The tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She would not cry for him

'And look at what you said. Have a change of heart. The guy doesn't need a sympathy, he just needs to die'

**'How can you think such thoughts. He will change. Give him time. You judge too quickly'**

'I judge too quickly!" kagom yelled to her the that demon that lurked inside of her

'All I want to do is to see him bleed very slowly and painfully. See him fall with no help to get up'

**'Kagome...' her inner voice sighed**

'Don't you freaking lecture me about all that heart crap! I'm sick of him and I just want this adventure to end. It's driving me insane. I practically have no life anymore, at least four demons have some kind of dirty interest in me and I'm fighting all the time, having to shed blood all because I've gotta get ahead. Why me? Why me of all people'

**'Because you are very special and different from all others in many ways that you would expect'**

Her inner self seemed to disappear after uttering that last sentence.

Kagome picked up herself and walked over to the hotspring to wash her face. Her surroundings seemed to brighten up as the sun seemes to shine from the entrance of the cave. Looking down she saw what damage had been done. The claw marks on her face, her neck injured and bleeding slightly changing to a blue and black hue.

'I have to heal myself before Sango or Miroku find me' she said to herself focusing her miko energy on the wounds. Looking back at the injuries she realized that they refused to heal that easily and fast. Her miko powers only numbed the pain that she felt physically...but not the one that had began to rip her heart into shreds slowly. Realizing that the only way to make it back to the entrance of cave in time was to hide the injury since the poison in Sesshoumaru 's claws slowed down the healing process.

Walking back to the entrance of the cave she noticed that her friends had already begun to awake. She never even glanced Sesshoumaru's way because to her he wasn't important in her heart anymore. It was still trying to mend the little pieces that had been torn off trying to protect itself from anymore damage with the strongest materials possible.

"We leave now", said Sesshoumaru as he walked outside the cave to transform into his true form, the others following.

---------------------------------------

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

'I will not make the same mistake that my father made by falling in love with a mortal. She made him weak and in the end she was what killed him. I will not be pulled down by anyone mortal or immortal. She is a fool to take me likely. There is nothing between us. The other day was a big mistake. Never will I fall for such, ever'

--------------

Shippou ran by his mother's side very confused. He had seen the markings on his mother's face yet the other's didn't seem to have seen it.

'Maybe she put a spell on herself. I don't want Okassan to be sad. I hope she's alright.'

They finally reached the Northern castle gates and were greeted by the Lord of the Northern Lands.

"It is nice to see you Lord Sesshoumaru especially at a time like this. I will have the servants escort you and the group that follow you", said Seyoma, Lord of the Northern Lands as he looked over at Kagome who walked away towards her chambers

"Whose the Lady?", he asked curiously.

"No one important", replied Sesshoumaru stoically as he followed Seyoma towards the Library.

Upon opening the Library doors, Sesshomary noticed the other two Lords of the Southern and Eastern Lands. Kouga was the Lord of the Eastern Lands and Hanushi the fox was Lord of the Southern Lands. There were so many things that all the Lords had to discuss especially dealing with the war that would soon break out.

-------

Shippou was fast asleep in the room he and Kagome would be sharing. Kagome looked out the window and wondered why life was so hard for her until she picked up the scent of a hotsping nearby. She was drawn to it, following her nose to the location of the spring. She opened an unknown door in her room and stepping into it she realized it was a dressing room, the next door leading to the hotspring. Upon entering the hotsprings chambers she closed her eyes as she breathed in the air around her. It was refeshingly different and it calmed her nerves.

In seconds Kagome had stripped entering the warm water with immediately soothed her muscles. Finding a smooth rock, she rested on it, her body submerged all the way to her neck in the water unaware that she was been watched by very curious sparkling green eyes. She began to comb through her hair with her claws until she felt something breath gently down her neck.

"What would a young demoness like you be doing here...all alone?", asked the voice barely above a whisper

Turning around abruptedly, she was able to take in the features of the male demon that stared at her in lust. She covered her chest with her arms immediately and began to swim towards the edge of the pool. She just couldn't deal with another male at the moment. She might even purify him out of pure anger if he got to close to her.

All of a sudden Kagome's movements were halted as two strong arms wrapped around petite waist.

"I asked you a question", whispered Hanushi as he pulled her body closer to his body

"Let me go", growled Kagome her aura flaring slightly

"Why would I want to do that...especially with a bitch as beautiful as you", he replies slyly as his hand began to slide up and down her sides.

Kagome couldn't take this anymore. She had to let her anger out some time and this looked like such a wonderful time to do that. Her gold marking appeared on her skin, shocking the Lord. Her eyes bled into a deep red that only told of how she wanted to kill, her markings becoming jagged.

"Get your filthy hands of me you bastard", she snarled menacingly causing him to raise his eyebrows raise slightly.

His hand suddenly wrapped itself around her neck, his claws ready to draw blood

"Would you like to repeat yourself?", he asked his fangs bared

Kagome turned her head to the side giving him a good view of her blod red eyes and jagged golden marking that were on her face. Kagome was pissed. In seconds before Hanushi could even blink he felt miko energy slam into his body slamming him against the wall of the pool. Kagome had reverted back to herself once again, her miko energy calming her down.

'Who is she?', thought Hanushi as he clutched his right arm in pain. He wanted to kill her then he remembered her gold markings. His eyes widened drastically as all those memories came back but it couldn't be possible. Everyone from that family line died many years ago but then it had to be because no one else possessed such markings.

Hanushi looked up at a very angry Kagome.

"Don't you ever touch me again", she said as she walked out of the hotsprings

'She has to be. She is probably the only descendant left of the Auran Royal Bloodline. ...She will be mine...I'll find a way no matter what,' thought Hanushi as he left the hotsprings to his own chambers.


	25. Rolling the Dice

**Rolling the Dice**

The Four Lords had assembled in the Official meeting room with their councilors and a few soldiers that represented each of the four lands. They had all agreed to prepare for a war that would probably take place in the central lands. There the final battle would be fought and a victor would arise. Since the important business had been taken care of, Hanushi decided to bring forth his question.

"May you please excuse us", said Hanushi aloud to the guards and councilors that sat around the room.

There was a moment of silence as the guards looked to their Lords for approval. Once receiving the order to leave they all stepped out giving privacy to all the four Lords.

"What is it now Hanushi?", asked Kouga as he rubbed the sides of his head. He absolutely hated these meetings.

Hanushi turned his head towards Sesshoumaru his eyes slightly slitted.

"Sesshoumaru, you say the demoness that accompanies you is of no importance but why does she bear the auran markings?", he asked tensely

Seytoma and Kouga looked blank for a second before looking at Sesshoumaru who stood tall and proud, yet very dangerous at the moment.

"But I saw no markings when she arrived", said Seytoma blankly

"All the demons with the Auran Bloodline were killed many decades ago", said Kouga

"Well, why don't we all meet her unless that's a problem for you", said Hanushi teetering dangerously on the edge.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a few seconds before ordering a soldier to call Kagome.

Turning around to face them he decided to answer one of the questions asked.

"The markings only appear when her anger levels spike drastically", said Sesshoumaru, his words laced with ice as he turned to face Hanushi. "And she is none of your concern, Hanushi".

Kouga and Seytoma, who now face Hanushi, realized that he might have pestered the demoness into anger, therefore accounting for his knowledge of the gold markings.

There was a knock at the door followed by a voice informing the Lords that the demoness had arrived. upon opening the door she entered causing a very familiar to gasp slightly.

------------

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the Northern Lands up n the mountains searching for jewel shards. They had collected several from demons that lurked up her in the mountains and searched for more hoping to come across Naraku.

Inuyasha was also becoming very restless more impatient than ever. Kikyo was only good for sometime but he wanted the real thing, flesh and blood. He wanted Kagome more than ever, beside him forever. No one would touch her but him. She would be his always.

Kikyo had decided that both her and Inuyasha would part and meet at the same spot for two days and Inuyasha knew what he would do during that time. Finding her was his first priority. He knew she was at the Northern Castle and he intended to look in every nook and cranny of that castle if that was what it took to have her.

Inuyasha ran fast, the thought of Kagome as his spurning him on.

'She will always be mine', thought Inuyasha as he continued his journey towards his obsession.

------------------

(Sango and Miroku)

Sango and Miroku sat in the gardens as they watched Shippou and Rin play with one another. Both had become friends instantly they had met. Kagome had been sitting in a tree nearby watching from above as Miroku and Sango chatted along. Upon Kagome departure to meet the Lords Sango and Miroku decided to talk about the real matters that were on their minds.

"Kagome's been behaving strangely. She blanks out for minutes staring into nothing but space and her smile...it's just changed. This isn't the Kagome that I know", said Sango as she buried her head into Miroku's chest.

"Speak to her and let her know what you're thinking. Maybe it will help her unload a bit", replied Miroku looking down at her.

"Maybe it will"

Looking down at the situation they were in, Miroku smirked gently as a perverted thought crossed his mind. His hands had suddenly found their way to Sango butt, catching her off guard. Sango growled in anger before slapping Miroku across the face and moving a reasonable distance out of his reach.

"Hmmph. Should have known you'd never learn", she said, her face pointed upwards and away from Miroku.

"I couldn't help myself. My hand's cursed Sango", pleaded Miroku as he rubbed his cheek with a smile earning him a small laughter from Sango.

--------------------

(The Meeting Room- The Four Lords)

"Kagome!", gasped Kouga as he stared at her surprised.

"Kouga?", said Kagome her face asking why he was in the Northern Lands

"You know her?", asked Seytoma and Hanushi simultaneously

"Yes, she is my woman", replied Kouga seriously as he held Kagome's hands in his

Kouga earned several glares from the three Lords that stood behind him, one of them sharpening his claws as to shred the wolf into several pieces. Hanushi and Seytoma made sure there was enough distance between Sesshoumaru and themselves as they noticed his aura flare dangerously as he watched the interaction between Kouga and Kagome.

"Kouga...could you let go", said Kagome her eyebrows raised slightly as she looked at him

"Of course", he laughed as he turned around to face the other Lords. "What? I was just joking", he said hoping that they wouldn't try to kill him

Sesshoumaru seemed to have calmed down a bit and this did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

'So he's jealous. If I can twist him around like that I wonder what it will take to break him', thought Kagome as an imaginary smirk appeared on her face

**'Kagome, I don't think you want to see him break especially over you'**

'Why not?'

**' ''THINGS'' could arise like you becoming his mate once he feels that someone is trespassing n his territory. To him you are his and that choker connects you to him in more ways than one'**

'This really sucks'

Snapping out of conversation with herself she looked up to face the Lords only to catch a second familiar face. The pupils in her eyes became slitted as her gaze landed on her.

"It is nice to see you again, Lady Kagome", greeted Hanushi mishief glinting in his eyes

"Back Off!" she whispered harshly

The other Lords noticed the tension that had suddenly filled the room and knew nothing good would come out of this.

"Such a sharp tongue", he replied

"Sharp enough to slice you in two", she replied her face as hard as steel

Hanushi's smile disappeared instantly replaced with a snarl. "Watch your tongue."

Sesshoumaru smirked in his head, happy that no friendly relationship would come between the two. Her last comment set the record straight that no mistake be made, the two hated one another.

**'You're jealous over...A FEMALE! All females bow to you...'**

'Except this one. She is the only one suitable for me' replied Sesshoumaru to his demon

**'Then why did you hurt her at the cave'**

'... That is not important'

**'The day she bows to you in full concession then the world would finally be over'**

'She will bow whether she likes it or not'

**'Are you sure about that? Hanushi is literally receiving a verbal beating from her and it will be no different for us...apart from the fact that she might actually act on her words of slicing us into two', **

'Be Quiet', said Sesshoumaru silencing the demon in him from speaking further.

"We should all...". Seytoma was unable to finish his sentence as a guard yelled outside the room of an intruder on castle grounds.

All the Lords and Kagome found their way to the castle gardens where they saw...

"Hiraikotsu", came a yell as Sango's boomerang whipped through the air, her target, INUYASHA

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent once she entered the garden and with one swing of his sword, the large boomerang returned back to Sango injuring her.

"There you are BITCH", snarled Inuyasha as he held Shippou in his claws as the young kit struggled to breath.

"OKASAAN", yelled the distressed voice of Shippou

Seytoma looked around the garden, blood filling his nose. There on the ground lay many of his soldiers dead. Miroku seemed to have been knocked out and Sango was using her hiraikotsu to support herself as she was very injured.

"Whether you like it or not, you are coming with me Kagome", growled Inuyasha as tightened his grip on Shippou's neck

Kagome was worried for her friends, especially for her pup who was right in death's claws...literally.

"I can't breath", whimpered Shippou as his body began to give up.

Kagome aura flared wildly, her ire rising. Hanushi, Seytoma and Kouga tensed slightly especially when they heard the raw energy crackle against her skin. Sesshoumaru was unaffected as he had seen this once before.

"Get your hands off my pup", said Kagome dangerously

"And what are you going to do Kagome? Your threats are useless and so is he", said Inuyasha tightening his claws even further that Shippou couldn't breath anymore.

"You Bastard, you're going to die", snarled Kagome as the gold marks appeared so suddenly, her eyes narrowed in bloodlust with her demonic Katana in her right hand, ready to kill him. All the Lords now finally retreated once they felt her energy spike. Even Sesshoumaru hadn't felt her energy at this level so close by.

Inuyasha sent Shippou's small body into a tree and withdrew his sword from his scabbard. "Not ever", he replied as both swords met in a loud clash. Kagome moved so fast that it was hard to keep up with her movements. Kouga gawked at Kagome, shocked that she was even capable of returning Inuyasha's attacks with severe ones.

Inuyasha retreated back and sent the windscar towards Kagome. "WINDSCAR!", he yelled unleashing a dangerous attack towards Kagome and the Lords that stood behind her.

Kagome threw her sword into a nearby tree and stood her ground. She raised her right hand up, the gold markings on her skin glowing brightly as the windscar came down upon her.

In seconds the dust cloud began to clear over, Inuyasha still ready to attack. Inuyasha had made sure the windscar was weaker than the usual ones. If she had been hit she would only be hurt and he would be able to take away easily.

Sesshoumaru looked up now that the dust clouds had cleared to see Kagome intact, her right hand still raised up as a shield stayed in place. Her clothing somehow had changed during the battle. She had been wearing a Kimono before, but now it had changed into a white kimono that went of the shoulders slightly, black amour that covered her upper body, a row of spiked metal that came from behind the armor to the front of her left arm. The bottom of her clothing was like a Kimono which was held at the waist with a black belt lined with silver. It had slits lined with silver also all over the bottom of the dress, reaching just above her knee as her feet held black knee boots that held strong.

Seytoma knew deep down that Kagome possessed more power than she had let on earlier. Even more power than she just displayed. It was very familiar like that power surge he felt about three weeks ago. 'Thinking about that...I believe that Kagome is the source of that power that so many demons sought after they felt the power surge.'

Another power surge had occurred again within the Northern Lands and Seytoma knew what that meant. He was going to need more soldiers to keep any demons from coming this way or they needed to find a new place to place the army. Hordes of demons would be here soon if they already weren't arriving that moment.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Seytoma, both nodded in understanding. They wouldn't have interfered but it was time to leave. Inuyasha was knocked out by both Lords while Hanushi and Kouga ran to prepare the army to leave the castle. They also had to write letters to the armies of the Southern, Eastern and Western Lands to stay where they were.

Ayame had been watching the whole fight trying to help Miroku, Sango and Shippou since they were injured. She sped towards Kagome's side who turned to her shocked to see her.

"Kagome, we have to leave now but before we do that I have to tell you that your friends aren't human anymore", said Ayame as she dragged a confused Kagome towards the site where she laid them.

Kagome stared at them very confused. "How could this have happened. I know their scents smelt different but... I didn't know they too were changing into demons also", exclaimed Kagome.

"Ahh, my head", groaned Miroku as he stood up. Sango had begun to wake up also as Kagome picked up Shippou who opened his eyes tiredly. Upon seeing her he pounced unto her neck nuzzling her gently then turning around in her arms to gawk at Sango and Miroku.

"We ha..ve...to...lea..ve...now. RIGHT NOW!", said Ayame as she looked to Kagome for help

"She's right. Let's go", said Kagome turning her back towards them , her face in slight confusion. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Sango or Miroku. Sango picked up Kirara in her hands and ran with Miroku to catch up with Kagome.

"Why were you guys looking at is like that", asked both suspiciously

"You'll see soon", Kagome replied picking up speed in her run. Sango and Miroku didn't even realize that they were able to keep up with her until both stopped by their room and glanced at themselves in the mirror. Sango gawked as Miroku grabbed her hands to drag her out of the room, his face as white as a sheet.

Kagome had found all the Lords gathered in the dining hallway discussing where they would assemble.

"There is no place we can go that we will not be discovered by Naraku easily", said Hanushi his face in a deep frown

"He is right Sesshoumaru. Where do we go from here?", asked Seytoma

"Okasaan knows a place where we will be safe", yelled Shippou as Kagome approached them all. Shippou jumped out of her arms unto Seytoma's shoulders.

They all turned around their faces too serious. "Where?", asked Kouga

"Somewhere in the Central Lands", replied Kagome as a guard ran down the hallway

"Your Highness, the soldiers are ready to leave", said the Soldier

"Let us leave NOW!", said Sesshoumaru sternly. The other's Lords departed from the hall leaving only Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before Sesshoumaru stepped up to Kagome and pulled her into a furious kiss, his hands beginning to weave into her hair before leaving her by herself.

'WHAT WAS THAT?'

**'His just having mood swings that's all. Give him time. He will change', said the demon in Kagome.**

**'He will change sooner that you think", the demon in Kagome whispered silently to herself as Kagome ran towards her friends at the doorway not noticing her markings were now permanent. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Kagome's marking show it means that at that moment in time Kagome is strong enough to kill, protect etc. Now that it is permanent she is always like this. It's like she has finally fulfilled her body's goal to be able to contain so much energy.**

**Kagome's is not of the Auran Royal Bloodline but it seems that when she transformed her body/miko powers sought out a strong type of bloodline that Kagome could take over.**

**Anyways Hope you like the story**


	26. To Many Plans

**TOO MANY PLANS**

Sango walked around the castle a little bored. Miroku had been pulled aside especially when the Lords of the land found out that he was turning into a wind demon. Yeah, it was kinda suprising when they told him this. Sango on the other hand had some problem trying to figure out what demon she was. Turning would have been a taboo for her a few years ago. She would have killed herself but then she met Kagome. Kagome taught her the truth about people, about life and how one shouldn't judge others by how they look or of what lineage they were born from and that was how Kagome had fallen in love with a silver eared hanyou named Inuyasha.

Sango kept on walking deep in thought not noticing the approaching aura walking in the same direction as her. She bumped into something hard, yet soft, looking up to capture the solid blue eyes of Yerato, one of Kagome's generals.

"I'm quite sorry", said Sango politely as she bowed towards Yerato

"No need to apologize...but would it be alright if you sparred with me?", asked the general politely

"Spar with you?", asked Sango confused

"I noticed your boomerang and have heard that you are the only surviver from the demon slayer lineage", replied Yerato

"Oh yeah", said Sango embarrased at her reaction. "I 'll just get my boomerang. I'll be back in few minutes"

As Sango hurried away Yerato watched her with admiration. 'She would be the perfect mate if she accepted my proposal', thought Yerato thoroughly interested in her. All he had to get through was the monk turning demon. Unless there was some miracle, there was no way he would be able to have Sango as a mate with a possessive male at her side.

---------------

Ayame had been walking in the central land gardens, her hair out of its binding's, the morning wind blowing through it. Lately the young demoness had become very depressed as she hoped to receive any attention from Kouga. Walking back to her room she thought of how wonderful it would be to actually married and have children...children, she loved little children alot. Watching Kagome had given Ayame some insights on motherhood and only made her want a child of her own. Opening the door to her chambers she picked up a foreign scent, her claws sharpening as she looked around her room for the intruder. She looked up to where the scent came from and noticed a large bouquet...of pink and white roses.

'Who would send me these many flowers', thought Ayame, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door.

Opening it she was shocked to fing three servant, each with a bouquet of the same kind of flowers.

"Your highness, we have been ordered to deliver these lovely roses to room", said the servant as she bowed gently towards Ayame

"Who...who sent them all", asked Ayame hope flashing in her eyes.

"Lord Kouga of the eastern lands sent them your highness", replied the servant.

Ayame's heart suddenly burst in happiness as a smile appeared suddenly on her face. "Bring them in", ordered Ayame, opening the door wider for the servants to enter. She was even further shocked when 7 servants entered the door with the same kind of flowers. Each bouquet so large that the servants seemed to have a bit of trouble just carrying them. The last bouquet held red roses along with a mixture of other flowers, a letter attached to it. This bouquet was laid on her bed before all of the other servants left Ayame's room.

Pouncing on her bed, Ayame snatched the letter from its place on the bouquet, hastily opening it to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Ayame_

_It had been a while in which I could talk or write to you. I hope that you love the flowers that have been sent as they seem to describe how beautiful you are._

Ayame immediately blushed reading this part of the letter but dared to continue on.

_I know that I haven't been much of a ... gentlemen lately and I write to ask for your forgiveness. I still have one more suprise for you and I hope that you would like it. Look behind you. I think you will like it._

_ Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands_

Ayame was a bit confused about the request but did as she was told only to blush furiously as the sight.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru practiced with his sword, his skilled hands knowing where to point the sword, where to twist and when to go for the kill. Kagome had been watching for the past 10 minutes hoping that he would finish but he still focused on training.

**'When will this training endddddd?**'

'I hope soon because I'm beginning to get pissed off. SESSHOUMARU, you're really pissing me off', yelled a fustrated Kagome to herself

'I am...I should do it more often'

Again Kagome had forgotten about the choker. The connection was getting really strong and she really hated it when he could reply back through her thoughts.

"Do you mind nit doing that", asked Kagome angry at this point

"I actually like bothering you. Just watching the expressions that filter across your face is good enough", whispered Sesshoumaru into her ear.

Kagome wondered when he got and didn't like been caught off guard. Turning around instantly, she glared knives and daggers at him for his sudden interruption into her thoughts causing him to smirk.

'Kami...he's smiling...more like smirking but it's better than nothing. He should actually smile more often', thought Kagome forgetting that her mind was still connected to his.

At that Sesshoumaru involuntarily smiled at her thoughts only causing the young demoness to step back a bit. She now remembered that he could still read her mind and immediately placed a mental barrier around her thoughts.

"The only reason why I'm here is to ...how to put it...order you to remove this choker from around my neck", snapped Kagome as her ire began to rise as Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction towards him

"Order me... I don't think that's a wise idea", replied Sesshoumaru a bit playfully. In seconds Kagome found herself pinned against the wall of the training room, his hands on either side of her head. His head suddenly found a place in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her gently as he purred out her name.

Kagome's body suddenly tensed as her mind screamed **SOS**

**We have a shirtless, horny little puppy in front of us with an excellent grip. All he needs to do now it GET OFF OF ME, **screamed Kagome's demon to her

**MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Arms, legs...DO SOMETHING...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Hey...do you pick up that unusual...**_**heady**_** scent...I know I've picked this up before...mmmmhhhh...where did we pick it up?...NO WAY... ...AROUSAL!**

"Sesshoumaru...I have some things...to ...work on", stuttered Kagome hoping to get out of his strong grip.

"In another thirty minutes", purred Sesshoumaru as he pulled her closer towards his waist with his muscled arm.

'WHAT TO DO!', thought Kagome. 'I should be hurting him about now. We should be fighting...something violent yet ...'

Kagome's thoughts suddenly became interrupted when she felt something hard press against her right thigh. Tilting her head down a bit she realized the position she was in and what was pressing against her. Kagome blushed furiously at her confirmation of what it was and blushed a deep red shade. Then at that moment she realized that that was her escape route, perfectly packaged. Now all she had to do was gather all the courage she had and go for it. Breathing in deeply she readied herself, Sesshoumaru still distracted by her sudden uncoming heat. Everything went in a blur...literally in a blur. She had kneed him, ducked and ran for the first place that seemed to stick out in her mind, her chambers.

Locking the door behind her, she slumped her body against it hoping to catch her breath when she saw him, sitting on her bed with a discontented look in his eyes.

"Crap".

How he got to her room was still unexplainable as Kagome's brain was thinking hard of an escape plan, again.

Suddenly the choker around her neck began to pulse violently but instead of pain Kagome felt...pleasure. She slumped to the ground on her knees and looked up wondering what was happening to her body. The first thing that she saw was Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was kneeling right in front of her, watching her with glazed eyes. His tail suddenly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his body. His hand rested on her waist pulling her on top of his waist, allowing Kagome to straddle. Slitting her Kimono up to her mid thigh he pulled her body even closer to his, the heat around them doubling.

Kagome at this point wasn't thinking coherently as the choker pulsed every few seconds. Her body began to heat up to the point that it became uncomfortable.

Kagome's inner demon even began to comply to Sesshoumaru's wishes, becoming less dominant by the second.

"Kagome", whispered Sesshoumaru int her ear as he nipped gently on the nip of her ear causing her to moan gently against his neck. Yet deep inside Kagome seemed to be breaking free from the trance that she was in, wondering what was happening to her. She remembered Minari telling her about her scent change, something that had to do with her season... "What was it again"...Something about a heat...a heat...**MY HEAT**! That was what she was talking about and that could explain Sesshoumaru's heat.

Once again Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts at the feel of something hot and hard between her thighs. She immediately guessed what it was yet her mouth refused to open and the atmosphere around her suddenly spiked. If Kagome could have seen how she looked at that moment she would be shocked at how she received Sesshoumaru's attention. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed over with lust. She closed her eyes craving Sesshoumaru's attention on her mouth unknowlingly. If any one had seen the two demons tangled together one would think of them as lovers who must have been together for quite a while.

Sesshoumaru suddenly growled, the vibration only making Kagome aroused without her consent. He could feel her hard nipples through the kimono that she was wearing as she rubbed her chest unknowlingly against his open shirted chest. Her hands slipped to his shoulders, pulling his haori off, the rest left for him to continue. Kagome knew in her mind that this had to stop before things went to far to the point of no return.

"Sesshou..." moaned Kagome before his lips fell passionately on hers.

At this time Kagome's logical mind gave up, her body's impulsive reactions taking over. Her Kimono had begun to slip over her shoulders gently when her eyes immediately snapped open revealing her solid icy blue eyes once again. Kagome was back once again and all she had to do was put a shield on her body that reduced her scent to the point that no one would be able to recognize that she was in heat.

At that same moment Sesshoumaru seemed to snap out of daze wondering what happened till he opened his eyes. He and Kagome were still in a lip lock, his hand buried deep into her hair, her left hand on the back of his neck and her right hand on his chest.

Kagome's face took on a darker red hue noticing the position she was in. Sesshoumaru immediately took advantage of the situation. His mouth pressed against her warm lips as his hand pushed her head towards his. Kagome immediately responded to his actions, kissing him back as furiously as he did. She ground her hips against his, emitting a moan from between his lips. Sesshoumaru pulled back realizing the situtaion he was in. He was so hard that he had begun to ache in pain. He needed out and the first way to do it was to get Kagome off of him.

"Ka...Kagome...I'm...". Sesshoumaru never finished that sentence as Kagome kissed him back, grinding her hips against him once again before pulling back.

Kagome knew why he wanted to leave. He was hard and needy and she was going to twist him around her little finger. One thing that was genuine was that she loved the way he touched her and kissed her. It drove slightly wild... 'What would happen if he became more wild', thought Kagome with a dirty smile plastered on her imaginery face in her head.

"Sesshou...", moaned Kagome gently as she ground her hips against him, letting her sleeves fall even lower to reveal more cleavage.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head gently to the left like a child, his eyes not revealing anything but deep in his head he fought a battle with his demon. Oh Kami, he wanted to take her right there and then, feel her under him yet his straight thinking side yelled at him on how they had to protect their lands and the fact that Naraku was literally raining war on them all. Sesshoumaru pushed his hips up gently hoping to ease the pain between his thighs before regaining full control of his body.

"Kagome...I have to ...go", said Sesshoumaru between breaths as her picked Kagome up bridal style and placed her on the bed. Looking at her, laid on the bed only spiked his arousal. Sesshoumaru suddenly left in a rush. He had to relieve his aching member before anything went haywire.

----------------------

Ayame had turned around blushing furiously at what was in her room. More like who was in her room.

"Kouga!", gasped Ayame as she blushed even harder

Kouga gave her his signature smirk only making the young demoness to cover her face in embarrassment. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. Looking up she saw Kouga's eyes stare into her's with a twinkle of mischief and happiness.

"Dear, beautiful Ayame, would you do me the wonderful honor of accepting me as your mate", whispered Kouga into her ear. Ayame's heart began beating faster, her ears perking up in shock.

"Kouga...", gasped Ayame before pulling his lips down for a furious and hard kiss. Pulling back she noticed a blush stain Kouga face as a boyish grin was set on his face.

"So...I'll take that as yes", whispered Kouga close to her lips

Ayame just laughed at him and nodded. "Yes Kouga, I accept you as my mate now and on into the future", replied Ayame with a smile on her face.

In a blur both disappeared out of her room. One could only wonder where they went.

(an hour later)

One of the servants was passing by one of the grand rooms, returning to the kitchen's when she heard...

"HARDER, FASTER Kouga. Oh Kami, this feels sooo good"

The servant almost had a heart attack as her face heated up in pure embarrassment at what she was hearing. She suddenly seemed to learn what fast walking truly was.

**---------------------------**

Miroku had finished training with Hanushi and Seytoma, his body literally screaming for rest. When they found out that he was turning into a wind demon they decided that they need to train and training was much more than he expected.

Both Lords had refused to let him go without him knocking them both off their feet. That took some difficulty as both Lords never let up on their attacks for him to think. He finally out of pure luck had used a wind attack. Where it came from, he had no clue but what he knew was that this attack was formed when he channeled youki into his hands, swiping his hands to the side. This let out a gust of wind which immediately knocked both Lords of the feet, suprising them that he had reached that point.

Now Miroku had been walking for about a minute or so when he heard someone else sparring in the other training room. The door was slightly ajar lettingMiroku peer inside the training room. Fighting one another was Yerato and Sango, who did not seem to recognize that fact that he was standing at the door. They were so intuned to one another and Miroku did not like the way the atmosphere felt around both of them. They actually seemed to like one another and that only got Miroku angry.

Miroku knew that he might have been unserious with Sango...actually he was very unserious with Sango and he realized that their relationship was moving onto a more Brother and Sister like relationship. He remembered when he flirted with Minari that she only laughed at him and didn't even attack him. Maybe they weren't fit to be together as mates. Maybe he wanted her to be with him because she was one of the first two females to actually see the true good in him, become friends with him and understand him.

He had asked Sango to marry him but at this point he wasn't sure that that was the right thing. Something kept on pulling him away from dear Sango. He loved Sangp but how far did this love go. He realized the reason why he asked Sango to marry him was because he diddn't want to lose the one thing in life that actually truly mattered to him. He had literally become an overprotective older brother to Sango. Miroku smiled at that thought of beingan overprotective older brother. He wouldn't mind taking on that role when relating to Sango. Anyways he had to make sure Yerato worked hard to gain her hand right? Miroku just smirked mischieviously. Playing with Yerato's mind would be so much fun but first he had to break the news to Sango. He hoped that she wouldn't be angry at all but knowing Sango she would just stare at him blankly for a few seconds as if he was crazy, hit him over his head with the boomerang and hug him laughing at him. Well he would still have to take the hit to his head some time. There was no avoiding it. At least he knew that there was something unseen waiting for him in the future.

------------------------------

Minari had been working hard and long. She liked the new lady of the Castle and swore to work to the best of her abilities. She had never really met any ladies like Kagome as a servant and Kagome treated her respectably and politely, a big suprise.

There were many other ladies that would soon be arriving at the castle at that meant alot of work for Minari. The castle was huge and the they had only cleaned about and eighth of it. That eighth took some time cleaning it even into the mornings at time and in about a weeks time many other nobles would be arriving. The lucky thing for Minari was that about a 1000 more servants arrived two days before making everything even more easier. She had heard from rumors that Naraku had sent hundreds of demons to attack many villages and empires. Many of them had heard that the central lands was the safest at this point so many began to floo into it. The central lands were larger that it had seemed when Minari arrived. They were massive and yet the shield protected every inch of it including the forest. Minari guessed that this shield was due to Midorika amplifying the last of her powers before she left therefore creating the shield. It seemed that after that the shield fed off the presence and youki/miko powers of Kagome. It even seemed to get stronger everyday as if preparing for the final battle.

With the extra servants Minari was able to clean about a quarter of the castle within three days bu t now they had to speed things up. The servants were made up of a mixture of humans and demons making the cleaning more versatile. The demons cleaned the majority while the humans cleaned with the details. Following this plan Minari saw how effective the plan was.

Right now one of the Lords had called for her assistance as he wasnt able to find the scribe at the moment. Walking towards the door of the Library she knocked on the door gently calling on his highness. A deep voice replied to her, allowing her to enter the library. Upon opening the door Minari's sensitive nose picked up the scent of the Lord of the Southern Lands, Hanushi.

"Yes my Lord, you called?", asked Minari bowing her head politely

Hanushi looked up from his seat to acknowlege the prescence of the servant when he noticed it was Minari. She was head of the servants and seemed to even do more work than someone assigned to such a position. She was literally like the castle's overseaer. Hanushi had never really had time to notice her before but now that he did he held a spark of interest in her. She was polite, and didn't talt back, (unlike Kagome) but Kagome literally gave him a run for his money. He would respect her place as Lady of the Central Lands or he knew that the demoness would happily oblige to slicing him in half, theoretically speaking.

"Yes Minari. Since there isn't a scribe around I need someone to write a few letters out.", said Hanushi

"I can write your highnes if that is alright", replied the demoness

**She's smart isn't she Hanushi?', asked his inner demon**

_'Quiet. I have no time to dwell on such matters'_

**'But you were just checking her out idiot ( - - )**

_'Shut up'_

"Mi Lord is every thing alright?", asked Minari a bit worried

"Just get out the scroll, ink and pen and get ready to write", snapped Hanushi

"Ye...Yes Milord", stuttered Minari

All afternoon Minari wrote his letters that were to be sent out while...Hanushi, Lord of the Southern Land, who had been very snappish all afternoon, continued to argue with his inner demon whether Minari would be the perfect mate.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha had reunited with Kikyo on his journey but now bth of them searched for Kagome and the jewel shards that she had with her. They needed it so that Naraku wouldn't go after those jewel shards himself. It seemed that Naraku had finally seperated his human heart from his true form and decided it was time to gather all the jewel shards that he could find. The one problem that they had was finding Kagome. She seemed to have put a seal on the well so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to go back to the past and it was a good thing she did. Upon her departure he had thought to use her family as bargaining to get the jewel shards from Kagome. If Kagome ever found out that he had planned to do that he was sure that the next time he met her she would swear even on her grave to kill him.

Kagome could be found no where and it irked Kikyo about it. She had heard about Kagome turning into a demon but it seemed that Kagome was much more than a demoness whp popped out a well. If she was right about what the rumors said it would mean that Kagome was Lady of the Central Lands. It seemed that the every stray demon ran away to the central lands seeking shelter there yet they hadn't been able to find this castle, wherever it was. Even Kikyo had sensed some sort of energy yet it had disappeared as fast as it appeared. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo were sure they were pretty close to the Central Lands Castle yet they didn't realize how close they were.

----------------------------------------

Kagome was in a meeting with the four other Lords when she closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her head ached so much from all the work that she had to do and the fact that she had to prepare the army. Suddenly Kagome saw a flash before her eyes, like watching a scene from a movie yet what she saw was very real. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the area looking for the Castle and were getting to close to the barrier. Kikyo...that word made her anger spike. What was Inuyasha doing with that little dead whore. Unbenowst to Kagome, her body took on a pinkish hue, stopping all conversation in the room. She opened her eyes which as this point were in slits, the eyes so much icier that they had ever being. The four Lords pretty much realized that something was not going along to Kagome's plan and didn't speak or make any movements.

Kagome stood up, opening the window when suddenly an hawk swooped in landing on Kagome left shoulder. This confused the Lords as they wondered where the hawk had come from and why it was so comfortable with Kagome. Kagome knew that Kikyo would try to open the shield with her miko powers as she always did except this time Kagome was ready to counter her back with a taste of her own medicine.

----

Kikyo placed her hands on the shield that lay in front of her. She smiked at the thought that it would be so easy to infiltrate the Central Lands just by her pulling down the shield. Somewhere in the brushed some Saimyouishou had been watching Kikyo and Inuyasha relating anything they had seen to Naraku. Naraku wondered whether Kikyo would be able to pull down the shield that surrounded the Central Lands but what happened next was what would shock him.

Kikyo gathered her miko powers into her hands ready to apply it unto the shield when she was suddenly repelled backwards by another miko energy. She could recognize anywhere she went. It was her reincarnation Kagome.

"Your Reincarnation", yelled a voice from inside the shield before it laughed out loud

In the distance both Inuyasha and Kikyo saw the silhouette of a female, her clothing billowing gently in the wind. She stepped forward allowing the light to reflect on her body. There stood Kagome, Lady of the Central Lands. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at how she looked. The last time that he had seen her she hadn't changed this much but now she was something else to behold. She was much taller, gold markings adorning her face and hands, her eyes retaining its icy blue color. Inuyasha suddenly wanted to take her but there was no way he would be able to get through the shield without some help.

Naraku had been watching through the Kanna when he got a glimpse of Kagome. One word that he could use to descibe her would be beautiful. He had made up his mind about her. She alone would bear him children and role at his side when he took over whether she liked it or not. Right now he had to gather more demons to battle for him. It wouldn't be much longer before a battle ensued in the central lands.

------------------

Immediatey Kagome opened the window Sesshoumaru and Kouga picked up the scent of Inuyasha. It wasn't too distinct but it was there.

"Mutt face is here", said Kouga as he smirked, hatred laced in his voice

No one needed to look at Sesshoumary to know how displeased he was to pick up his brother's scent. His youki did that for him, crackling dangerously in the air. They were going to meet him and make sure he was far away from the barrier. They didn't need him ruining everything for them. It was their time to play.

Seytoma had been watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru lately. It seemed that the two had reached friendly terms lately and took up each other's advice more seriously. At that point in time he came to the conclusion that both disliked Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother, greatly. Their youki flared dangerously even Kouga's seemed to flow the same way as theirs did. The last time the half demon had made it to his castle he almost killed Shippou, Miroku and Sango and that wasm't all. He even demanded that Kagome leave with him to trade her life for the life of her adopted Kit and he knew that at that point Inuyasha had absolutely crossed the line. A demoness would kill for her children if it meant putting her life on the line and he was sure that if they had let the battle continue Inuyasha would have been dead already.

Hanushi wondered what it was that made Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Kagome flare up suddenly when a scent suddenly filtered past his nose. It was very familiar, and her was sure that he had just recently picked this scent up before. Then it all clicked. It was that half demon who had come after Kagome before and literally blew their cover in the Northern Lands. Was he here to do that again. They would make sure that that never happened again.

Within minuted Tukino,Yerato, Nervas and Jatir arrived at the meeting wondering what had suddenly come up.

"Tukino, take the fox kit and watch him. Do not let anything happen to him. Nervas, take over watching Sango and Miroku. At this time al three are not safe at all. Yerato, Jatir watch the front entrance and make sure that no one intruder passes through those doors after we leave. You are dismissed", ordered Seytoma sternly

In a blur all five left the room, their destination known.

------------------------------------------------

Minari had heard about an intruder who was just outside the shields that protected the Central Lands and so had the rest of the castle. The servants were in a panic but youngMinari could do nothing as she had literally became denoted as a servant. Upon arrival of those thousand servants was the matron herself, the head or overseaer of the castle as you would put it. She had taken an instant dislike to Minari and immediately made her a servant of the lowest status. She had done nothing wrong to offend the old woman but yet the woman held no pity in her words. She was hard mean, cruel, and unjust.

There was nothing Minari could do as a servant of such a status especially with the chaos that seemed to suddenly arise from deep within the castle. Running through the castle she came upon Jatir, Yerato and Nervas who ordered her to keep the servants quiet and calm them down. It was a direct order form three generals not to say the least and they seemed prettyy serious when they ordered her to fulfill this task.

Walking into the servants hall she noticed how much of a disarray they were all in. Finding the highest point she stepped unto it, grabbing the attention of the servants that had been chattering between one another fearfully.

"PLEASE BE QUIET. THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT AS THEIR HIGHNESS HAVE SET OUT TO FIND OUT WHAT THE PROBLEM IS. WE COULD LESSEN THEIR PROBLEMS FIRST OF ALL BY MAKING SURE THAT ALL IS IN ORDER AND BY RETURNING BACK TO OUR WORK. UNDER THE GUIDANCE OF THE ALL FIVE LORDS WE WILL BE SAFE.", said Minari with a raised voice cathcing the attention of the servants

All the servants listened to her words and were encouraged by it. Suddenly there was a loud yell from the back of the hallway.

"WENCH, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GIVE SUCH ORDERS", snarled the matron at her. All the servants, demon and human crouched in fear at her. They all disliked her not because she was a demon or because of what kind of demon she was but they disliked her because she was cruel, hard and thought she could have her way.

"We gave her permission Daner", replied another voice

Looking in that direction all the female servants seemed to suddenly forget how to breathe. Who were these young handsome demons.

"And who are you", snapped Daner to the blond haired demon that spoke to her

"Don't you dare raise your voice to either of us. From now on Minari will be in charge, overseaing the daily activities of this castle when her highness is unavailable", snarled Jatir to Daner and the servants to hear

"And from now on Daner you will takeover the servant position that Minari has just been releaved from. If you disobey her orders I will have thrown out and publicly disgraced. Do you understand Daner", snapped Nervas clearly for Daner to hear.

"We will see you later Minari", whispered Nervas, this sentence only for her and Jatir to hear before both Generals turned around.

Some of the servants had seen the embelm of the central lands on the armour and realized who they finally were. Once they left the servants hall one of the male servants exclaimed "Those are the generals of the Central Land".

Upon proclaiming this out they all gasped and hurried back to their work, leaving Daner to cower in her shame.

---------------------------

The reason why Kagome had left the castle in the first place was to fortify the shields to the point that the location of the central lands would disappear to all enemies and unwanted guests. By also doing this she would prevent any intruders from viewing what was happening inside the shield.

Kagome had sensed the Saimyoushou and didn't even bother to glance up towards them. Suddenly she released a burst of miko energy from her hand towards bushes where the demonic bees hid burning them up to a crisp. She knew that Naraku was nearby but without his bees he wouldn't know what was happening. This would surely get him angry and that was Kagome's goal at this point in time.

Kagome had literally blasted Inuyasha and Kikyo 30 feet away from the shield but none the less she needed someone else to protect her while she manually strengthened the shield. She knew that the shield wouldn't become as strong as she wanted it to be if she didn't do what she was planning to do. Seytoma and Hanushi stood by Kagome's side just in case while Sesshoumaru and Kouga stepped out of the Shield.

"How sad. I have to see you again MUTT Face", snarled Kouga at Inuyasha before dodging his claw attack.

During that period where Sesshouamaru and Kouga fended of Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kagome began pour her miko and youki energy into the shield fortifying it.

"Sesshoumaru, Kouga", yelled Hanushi and Seytome to the two Lords signaling that it was time to leave.

Both retreated into the shield, their work done. Suddenly Kagome whispered something under her breath causing the wind to howl violently against their bodies.

Looking up they found that there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kikyo and that their surrounding looked different. It was like...the castle had moved on its own...somehow. They were safe again for now as all their plans seemed to fit once again.

Kagome suddenly felt drained, fainting at her energy loss. How much energy had she truly used? The answer was beyond her grasp as she fell into a black and cold world.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome seemed a bit tipsy on her feet, like she had had an excess of alcohol. Within seconds of thinking this Kagome fainted from pure exhaustion, her body caught just in time by none other that the Lord of the West.

Kouga watched the interaction between Sesshoumaru as he picked Kagome up. There seemed to be something tender in his hold. His mannerism was quite different from the Lord he had known, the ice prince. The ice prince was melting into a puddle at Kagome's feet and he knew that Kagome would show him what love was in the end. There would have to be a time when this happened and that was soon. There was no denying that something wasn't going on between the two.

Even Hanushi was beginning to suspect that something was going on between the two. He had pretty much figured that there was something going on between the two especially when he picked up Kagome's scent on him. Even though he had been kind of cruel to Kagome...actually he was cruel but still he was going to try and bring those two together...as a Kitsune he still had to try...play a prank here and there and everything would be alright. Sesshoumaru might try to kill him but it would be worth the pain.

Sesshoumaru was long gone by the time they had reached their decision to return to the castle. It was funny how the Lord of the Western Lands actuallty seemed to care for something or someone in their case.

---------------

Kagome lay in bed awake wondering what was happening all around her. Minari had stayed by her side since afternoon telling her what had happened when she was not around. From Minari's news the castle was flooding with guests from all five lands who had come to assist Kagome with her quest to beat Naraku. Kagome's raised her hand to her chest clutching the jewel shards she had with her. They had been pulsing mre regulary only signaling that Naraku was headed their way. Kagome knew that she should have been collection Jewel shards but she had no time. To many things were going on at this point in time to the point that it was rare she had even thirty minutes to herself.

As Midorika had said there were still so many he were very loyal to the Central Lands and were willing to fight for her. She was even shocked how fast the barracks for her army had filled up. She had met alot of them on her walk around the castle which allowed the soldiers to become acquainted with the new Lady of the Central Lands. Tukino and Nervas had refused to let Kagome out of their sights on her walk especially since there were so many unknown humans and demons entering the central grounds. Tukino had lectured her like a mother to a daughter how dangerous it was to be alone and that it was best she was with either one of the generals or at least some servants. Nervas had laughed through the lecture that Tukino gave Kagome on the safety measures one of royalty must take to protect him or herself and their family.

Family...that word reminded Kagome of her family 500 years in the future. She wanted to see them so much but if she did that she would put them in too much danger as there were enough people out there who wanted to kill her. She wanted to see how they were doing especially he mother who would be worried sick about her. School was over for sure as she was the Lady of the Western Lands but that didn't mean that she couldn't bring books over to the Feudal Era to study from. That thought brought funny memories into her head. Inuyasha yelling at her that she couldn't leave, sitting him over and over before he let her go home and coming back with more stuff than she had left with. Inuyasha... where are you and what are you doing?

------------------------

Inuyasha had gotten fed up of following Kikyo's orders. He had stomped of angrily hoping to find some solace when he met up with who else...

"Naraku..." snarled Inuyasha as he sharpened his claws

"How do you do Inuyasha", asked Naraku as humor filled his voice

"Shutup"

"Sharp tongue as always. I came to make...a deal...that's more of the word for it. I think you would rather like this deal", said Naraku mischieviously

Inuyasha's ears perked up, twitching slightly at what Naraku was about to say.

"Soon Inuyasha, all these lands which you see before you will be all mine to do as I please with it but...to gain them I cannot do this alone...I need someone to help me, to be a second for me Inuyasha and you seemed perfect for the job", continued Naraku

"What do you want Bastard?", asked Inuyasha whose body tensed instinctively.

"Well, that the thing...I don't want anything from you just your alliance and if you do agree to this I can grant you the one thing you wish for. I can make you a full demon Inuyasha and all you have to do...is become my ally.

Inuyasha was stunned by Naraku's request and couldn't really think of anything that was wrong about the deal. There and then Inuyasha made the deal, sealed with the destruction of the necklace he once wore around his neck,

---------------------------

**In the last part of the story what happens is that Naraku breaks Inuyasha's necklace breaking the seal that Kagome had on him and creating a new one that binds Inuyasha to his word. Inuyasha at this point has literally given up his free will to become a full demon.**

**I hope that this chapter was alright. I wanted it to be really good since I hadn't updated this story in a while. Anyway please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**must...have at least...20 more reviews before I continue this story.**

**Anyway's see ya**

**Sarahsara1**


End file.
